Nemisis' secret to the Solar System
by angelofdragons
Summary: Set after the Sailor Wars, Sailor Sun comes into the picture. What is in store for the sailor scouts? it's like my explination of where sailor sun came from. dubbed sailor moon, please R&R complete
1. Prolouge

Author's note: hello all who read this! This is a american/canadain dubbed version so I use Serena and Lita and names like that. Though I do use Haruka for Amara's name... but anyway I am sorry if this doesn't make any sense, but please send comments or flames, I'm open to anything. Have fun reading this. (just another note this story is done, so I'll be entering new chapters often my new motto; finish stories before posting them, lol)

A silent thousand year feud between the Moon (Artemis) and Sun (Apollo) started off with Artemis being jealous of Apollo for his reconition by the people of earth. Of course his reconition was made by the fact that he was the boy out of the twins and he had more power compared to Artemis. So Artemis had to do something.

Of course Artemis was never protrayed as a very jealous goddess in the eyes of the people of earth, but she was. She had to get back at her brother, some how! She tried to strengthen her power by marrying a very powerful Warlock from the Earth. This action did not faze Apollo as much as Artemis had hoped, but much to her delight her brother stayed in his kingdom alone.

So the Goddess and Warlock lived happily together for many many years, and had one daughter named Diana. She, Diana, also married a Warlock from Earth and had a child named Luna, the second child in the generation; for Luna the pattern did continued but with one major difference. Her daughter Selenity did not marry a Warlock from Earth but fell in love with a mortal shepherd boy. Luna could not understand why her daughter could have done such stupid thing, and to punish her she disowned her from all Deity ties.

From that moment on the Moon Goddess made her own world without the help of any of the other Gods. Selenity and Endimon governed this world fairly, and changed the rule about marriage forever: their daughter may marry whoever they thought fit.

Apollo the God of the Sun was soon forgotten. Soon all other gods, saw the potential of what Selenity, Endimon, and their daughter Serenity were doing and began making smaller kingdoms of their own. Soon Serenity and her many generations were the rulers of the Solar System.


	2. Chapter 1

Apollo could not understand why his sister hated him so; was it because if their petty arguments while they were growing up, or because Hera ignored her so? He pondered these thoughts for years, oblivious to the outside world. A feeling of emptiness soon came over him. Not at all liking this feeling he set out to find the one thing that would be perfect enough to fill the empty void.

After many of years of searching, leaving his home and system in darkness, he reached a new galaxy that satisfied him, yet he felt a disturbance. This galaxy was in deep peril, he could feel it in the sky and stars around him. Looking at all the planets and stars he found the source of the problem; a huge planet, similar to Zeus' yet no clouds and storms, except for one spot on the planet's surface. Red clouds of fire and lightning circled over head of the small kingdom in trouble.

Landing on the surface he looked around at the horrible disaster. 'By Gaia, what would do something like this!' Looking further into horizon he saw the creator, in the middle of the red storm a dark evil looking black cloud was crackling and thundering. Apollo's senses were on high alert as he looked around for anyone to help but caught the damage instead. The villages were torn apart and alight with fire. Nothing moved and nobody screamed, everything scattered like peices of parchment, it seemed like everything was dead.

Looking up he saw the only good creature in a thousand-mile radius, a huge beautiful fire bird. Apollo followed it with his eyes and saw it was trying to attack the dark cloud. Being a God, he felt compelled to destroy this monster, and to save what was left of this world. Summoning all his strength he created a massive fire ball, throwing it into the cloud, the cloud dissipated, leaving only a man in a dark cloak unconscious on the ground.

The bird stopped it's assaults and looked around. Spotting Apollo it landed near him; he looked up, astonished at the shear size of the creature. The bird's flames extingusted to reveal a beautiful red/blond haired woman. The very next moment Apollo found her in his arms unconscious from the battle. He carried her to a safer place, a wounded dog limped behind him as if following it's master.

The lady woke up, to find the dog staring at her and a handsome blond, blue eyed man dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth.

"Ahh!" she screamed. "Wait, is he gone?" her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Of course, I made sure of it myself." he said gravely. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted... confused. How did you know my universe was in peril?"

Apollo thought for a bit, "I didn't. I believe The Fates were with me when I found you." he smiled.

"Thank-you," she sighed lightly before falling back to sleep.

Knowing she was fine, Apollo and the dog went to find survivors. Many of the villagers that populated the area seemed to have disappeared, and those who he did come across were dead. Looking harder and deeper in places one might have hidden, he found children huddling around their dead parents. He gathered the few survivors in the remains of the castle. Many of the survivors were relieved, or terrified.

Apollo tended to the wounded and comforted the grieving. Soon the fire bird woman walked from her resting place to look at the slow progress her savior was making. She smiled to herself, before helping the wounded herself.

"Queen Sahara!" a surviving elderly villager exclaimed. "My family and I thought we had lost you after the light explosion."

Sahara smiled at her subject, "You think that could destroy your queen? Of course not, and with the help of the young gentleman yonder it didn't." she began to stare admiringly at Apollo.

Apollo looked up at her, his blue eyes shining.

Apollo looked deeply into his new spouse's eyes, Sahara did the same, with a small smile on her lips. The sun god leaned in for his first kiss with his new wife.

"Hurray!" cried all the new Sun Kingdom subjects as they threw golden sun pedals up in the air toward their new rulers.

Sahara looked at her new found love while he was soundly sleeping. 'He is keeping something.' she concluded, before laying down to sleep by her husband.

In the morning, while Sahara was brushing her long red/blond hair she looked up at Apollo. "Sweet heart, is there something you are not telling me? About your family?" she asked.

He looked at her, his face betraying him with surprise. "No of course not, you and our unborn child are my family."

She smiled slightly, "I meant your mother and father, the ones who created you, and possibly siblings. I know for a fact gods are not just made without a creator."

"I wish not to speak of them."

"Why not?"

"They have disowned me and I disown them." he said, sorrow and anger in his eyes.

Her hand flew to her mouth, "For what action deserved such a severe punishment?"

"The fact that my sister started it and turned Zeus and Hera against me." he said ashamedly.

"So it is not your fault!" she said angered.

"No."

"Then why do your parents hate you so?"

"Artemis. My sister. She is a jealous child who knows nothing. She started and ended this feud. But from her actions the gods have changed drastically as from what I hear.

I now have no family except you and the dear one in the womb." he said testily.

Sahara completely abandoned her grooming and leaned her head on Apollo's strong shoulder.

Nine months later; a light brown haired baby girl with natural red highlights was brought into the Sun Kingdom's world. As the new born slept soundly Sahara, went off to a secret chamber Apollo had given her. She looked at the lone object resting on a scarlet pillow.

'I can't wait to give this to Arianna.' she beamed to herself, looking at her charm and thinking of her newborn. 'She will be a proud princess and queen.'

Arianna now twelve was quite a tom boy and daddy's little angel. Though boyish in many qualities she had princess duties she was obligated to do. One: to be a figure head, and two: she was betrothed to one of her Mother's prized Lady's son, Dean.

One of the many reasons Arianna was so tomish, was she was a warrior. Another reason, was her boyish qualities was a cover up to show that she was no coward nor girly enough to be considered fragile.

One day before practice her mother sat her down to give her a mother/daughter speech. She explained her father's heritage, knowing her father was not about to tell her anytime soon. Also that her closest relative, the Moon Princess, was having a party. Queen Sahara thought it would be nice if she went. Arianna was very excited and ran off to tell her friends, during battle practice.

"You're late." Sora the dog guardian of Queen Sahara barked at her young charge.

"As like everyone else who is late you have to do five extra laps during stretching time." a small black kitten, purred.

Arianna's mouth dropped open, "But Sora, Star-dust! My mother was talking to me, don't I get leverage!"

The two guardians shook their heads 'no', and began training the others.

Sahara was just going to go check on her daughter, to see if she was ready to go with one of the servants.

"Your Majesty!" a cry from behind caught her off guard. "Your Majesty! I have horrible news from the outsiders." the runner caught up to his Queen.

"Pardon? What is so horrible?" Sahara tried to calm down herself down.

"An evil has past the Outer Planets. It's going straight for the Moon." he said in a shaken voice.

"I understand. Did you tell Apollo?" she called out with worry.

"Yes, your Majesty," he bowed and turned around. "he has already got the Star Soldiers ready."

"Alright, now go!" Sahara turned quickly to get her daughter.

Arianna was looking for her mask, when her mother walked in.

"Ari, there is an evil on the Moon, you must stay here." the Queen said.

"What? Mother, you still have let me go! The Star Soldiers will need my help and power." the young girl exclaimed.

"No! I cannot risk losing you, you must understand this. The Soldiers have already left with your father." Sahara said, and left the room, locking the door.

'I wish I didn't have to do that.' Sahara looked at the locked door.

'What! I CANNOT go!' Ari stormed her room. 'Me? one of the strongest soldiers? Ha. This evil couldn't defy The Sailor Soldiers!' she thought, not knowing what everyone was up against.

She leaned her ear against the door, and listened as her mother's footsteps faded. Then grabbed her transformation broach from her nightstand, "Sun Star Power!" a beautiful young girl in a yellow outfit, stood in her spot. She grabbed the mask she was looking for and snuck out of her window.

The sailor took one of the personal space transporters to the troubled kingdom. 'I bet when I get there it'll be over.' she pouted. She landed close to the Moon Kingdom but just far enough away from the fighting. Once she got to the battle field, she was horrified. Seeing one of her friends, Sailor Courage down bleeding with a sharp root thing in his chest, she ran to him.

"No!" she screamed, never seeing anything like it.

He weakly looked up, "Princess? you... you shouldn't... be here."

"Don't talk, I...I'll try and get it out and you'll be okay." Sailor Sun tugged on it, only getting a few bloody peices out. A dark warrior, hit her from behind, knocking her on her back. Cowering before the being, a light covered everything, before she knew it she was in a dream; a sad beautiful woman saying farewell to her pet cats before dieing.

'I wonder when Arianna is going to complain.' Sahara quickly walked to her daughter's room.

"No!" she screamed, as she saw her daughter was nowhere in sight.

The Queen searched the room, finding only one thing missing: the transformation broach. Thinking that the castle was still on alert, she warned everyone, thinking her daughter couldn't have gone very far.

When nothing came up, Arianna was pronounced missing from the castle. Sahara looked out a nearby window, seeing shooting stars coming from the Moon she knew it was too late. 'No.' Sahara looked up with tears. 'This can't be happening. They're gone!' She looked away from the window, her tears now falling quickly. 'Why would she do this!' now crying loudly she slid from her spot.


	3. Chapter 2

Now Sahara, the only one really alive from original Solar System, sat without feeling, with her best friend and guardian: Sora. Sora felt just as empty as her mistress, sitting there, with no one to look after. Their people left even though they knew the Sun was a haven. 

At times Sora wondered why they, themselves didn't go with their people, away from this desolate place, rebuilding itself full of hatred and confusion. Sahara was just too weak to rule anything or to really care for anything.

Queen Sahara looked up from her depression, stroked Sora, and walked to where she now kept her only transformation item; a necklace with an extremely important charm on it; Nemisis' power, The Pheonix. Sahara looked at it with huge eyes, as memories flooded her. Sora looked at the pendant then at her friend, she knew what was going through her mistress' mind.

(Flash backs)

"Sahara, you are so lucky!" her older sister squealed.

"Mia, you are the one who is lucky. You are gonna become the first sailor soldier!"

"Yeah, well I'll be away from a home a lot. But you get to be what mom is!"

"What, the complete ruler of some galaxies?" Sahara looked up. "This job is gonna be boring and hard to keep." she sighed.

"Point? You get be home and become a well respected and cherrished person. The universe's most powerful ruler no less. All I get to do is destroy evil, probably continually, as there are a lot showing up now-a-day." Mia smiled and hugged her sister as she needed to go and train.

* * *

Sahara looked down and she saw her kingdoms in peril, she knew it was futile to call her sister.

"Phoenix!" she yelled and transformed into a great fire-bird. It swooped down bombing the terrorists with massive fireballs. Though the kingdom was almost in shambles she knew she had done her best and must help her kingdom even more.

* * *

'I can't wait to give this to Arianna.' she beamed to herself, looking at her charm and thinking of her newborn. 'She will be a proud princess and queen.'

(End of Flashbacks)

"My queen." Sora broke Sahara out of her trance.

"Yes?" she sniffed.

"It was inevitable. I am sorry to say this but I cannot sit here with you and see you this way."

A wind blew through the empty castle, chilling them to the bone. Sora looked up, confused as she has never seen this figure, clad in gold, approaching them before. Sahara also looked up confused and hurt at first, then her eyes widened and filled with tears once more.

"Sister!" she whispered in a quivering voice.

"Sahara." the figure sneered. "I am glad I've caught you in this time of grief."

Sora started to growl, and Sahara stared at this figure with some fear.

"Mia..." she trailed off as her sister advanced.

Galaxia snickered. Not caring that her heart was ripping itself out trying to stop herself not to do the inevitable. Even though Sora was getting sick to the stomach, she kept her ground as the evil approached. Galaxia put her gold covered wrists together, and yelled a phrase no one could decipher. Sahara, too scared to move, was hit and killed as her star seed was taken. Sora launched an attack and attempted to go for the neck but Sailor Galaxia stopped her with a blow to the ribs. Sora let out a yelp and fell to the ground.

"Now puppy, I know you can talk. Now what's that matter, hmm?" she snickered. "She would have died anyway from the broken heart my niece gave her."

Sora looked up with anger in her eyes. "She still could have regained her strength and ruled." she gasped.

"I doubt that." she grabbed the bright star seed. She glanced down at the charm in her sister's dead hand and took that too. "Now I give each of the on-lookers or in some cases my victims the choice to live or die. What's the choice puppy?" she smirked at the helpless dog.

"I prefer to die." she spat out.

Galaxia lifted her arms ready to strike when an idea hit her. "Perhaps not. My plan is to get all the star seeds of the powerful Sailor Scouts of the universes."

Sora laid there in vain, trying to get her strength back to attack again.

"You of course lived with many of them and so you will help me." Galaxia gave an evil smile. "You will become my slave." she lifted her arms and a golden collar magically appeared on Sora, her wounds healed, and she sat up waiting for a command. Though inside she fought desperately to stop herself.


	4. Chapter 3

Arianna Price, was a small girl with honey brown hair, she had a mother, a father, and a three year old sister: Emily. She lived on a farm on the outskirts of a large town in England. Her parents were business people, and her sister and herself were baby-sat by a thirteen year old named, Mina Anio.

All Arianna knew about her baby-sitter was that she loved volleyball, boys, and she was a Libra. Mina also moved to England when she was like two from Japan.

Not that long ago, Ari began noticing Mina disappearing then coming back almost breathless. Also that a new cat she acquired, Artemis, kept making funny noises like he was trying to talk, and Mina stops herself from answering...

* * *

Mina had a volleyball game and had to baby sit the Price sisters. The three girls walked to Mina's Junior High-school and into the large gymnasium. Mina put the toddler, Emily, down and smiled at the two.

"Alright, it's game time." she winked and slung her changing bag to her shoulder.

"Good luck, Mina." Arianna smiled hugging Mina around the waist.

"Thanks, Ari." she patted the girl's head. "Emily you stay with Arianna, if you need me ask my coach, okay?" Mina told the youngest.

"'Kay." Emily said, her freckled face shone happily.

"Great." Mina skipped to the change room to get ready for her volleyball game.

Ari and her sister sat on a lower bleacher ready to watch their baby-sitter play.

At the end, Mina came to take them home.

That night Arianna read a Sailor V comic book to her sister before she was tucked into bed. After rereading the entire comic to herself, Ari went outside to say good night to the ponies and cats they had in the barn.

After petting one of the calico barn cats, she left to go back inside. Reaching the end of the fence she stopped to look at her shadow which was growing. She turned around to a high pitched whistling light and before she could scream, she disappeared with the light.

Her parents came looking for her later in the night and found nothing. The next morning they called the police, and when Mina came to get them she was turned around without much of an explanation.

* * *

A hand gripped Arianna's chin roughly. She looked into young but fierce hazel eyes. "Chain her up." 

Tired and sore she yanked her face away from his grip. Two other figures attached metal cuffs to her wrists, and raised her up to the height of her captor. Her feet dangled helplessly and being too tired her head went limp to her chest.

Waking up again, feeling more alert, Arianna looked around.

"How are you feeling?" the first man asked.

Arianna didn't say anything at first, but soon asked weakly: "What do you want with me?"

"You will find out when you do, or maybe sooner. Who knows." he said in a mellow tone.

They left her hanging for the rest of the day, without food nor water. The next day they started to drain her energy.

Ari screamed in terror, when they stopped she cried out: "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Well you have the power we need. Slowly and painfully we will take it. I know it's fairly unnecessary, but we like to see our captives in pain." said one of the men she didn't know.

Ari sniffled, but stayed quiet.

They left her on the wall with little food and continued to drain her for a long time. The days dragged on and Arianna wished for death to take her quick. The next day a strong wind came and attacked the three evil captors. Arianna fell from the chains and soon felt herself being picked up and carried away.

* * *

The eight year old opened her sore eyes to a dimly lit room. Getting up slowly she looked around the room, seeing no one she relaxed, knowing that she was safe for a bit longer. Dosing off again, her rescuer walked in and smiled seeing the little girl was fine. 

Arianna woke up fully and took a good look at her surroundings. It was still dimly lit, but yet the room looked cozy with a bit of dreariness to it. Dark maroon curtains by the windows, and dark green wall paper by the looks of it, and the bed was dark coloured like the night sky with little white star shaped dots all over the comforter. She sat there happily in the warm room feeling very safe, not wanting to leave. She soon began wandering the room out of curiousity sake, looking at things more closely. When she reached a huge bronze full length mirror she gasped. Staring back at her was a wretched child; pale in the scarcely lit room, with dull limp brown hair, slightly sunken-in eyes, and pale grey eyes. Arianna touched her face and her thin figure, as did the reflection, she touched the mirror and the image's hand reached for hers but did not touch.

Her savior walked in to see the small child staring at her full-length mirror in fright. She walked over and placed a comforting hand on the child's shoulder.

"Everything is alright now, little one." she said in a soft voice.

The child flinched but turned to face the woman. The woman bent her tall figure to the child's level and smiled a small smile.

The child wrapped her arms around the lady and whispered, "Can I go home now?"


	5. Chapter 4

The three men sat on benches looking forlorn, their only hope and captive was just taken away from them. The child was perfect; she was special and didn't even know about it. She was the reincarnated daughter of a greek god; Apollo, the Sun God no less. She was the closest relative of Zeus' in England. She had to be taken for the sake of evil.

Scorpio looked at his youngest brother, Aries, in disgust, "If only we had just calculated how much power we did drain from that brat we wouldn't have had to waste any of it on scrying for her, and finding out we just had enough in the first place." he hissed angrily, getting nowhere to what his real point was.

"Yes, I know. But we still have enough energy to call upon them." the oldest, Dragon, said in a monotone.

They put aside their petty arguments and went into a circle, in the middle of it a ball of white/yellow energy floated above them.

"We call upon the powers of the constellations, and stars. Star Astrology monsters ARISE!" they chanted.

The ball of light disappeared, leaving the men alone in the darkness.

* * *

Sailor Soliders from a planet far from this system heard evil laughter then saw evil red eyes appear in the sky out of nowhere.

"What's that!" Sailor Libra asked pointing to the eyes.

"I have no clue." Sailor Scorpio said flatly.

"Well whatever it is, it's gonna go away!" Sailor Capricorn said. "Right?"

"Right!" the other eleven agreed.

"Wrong!" a empty evil voice cackled.

The 12 sailor scouts screamed in pain as their heavenly bodies were being transformed, their minds being erased and filled with evil thoughts. They all disappeared without a trace, their planet imploded just as they left with the evil laughter echoing throughout the obliterated galaxy.


	6. Chapter 5

Arianna sat in front of the guardian of the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto. The guardian was explaining as best as she could what had happened to the young girl, who sat there taking all this quite well. After explaining, a golden retriever with a silver collar on walked in and bowed to the two females.

"Good afternoon Sailor Pluto, young miss." the dog said.

"Afternoon, Sora." Pluto said.

Arianna stared at this golden retriever in amazement, it talked. To add to her amazement on it's forehead there was an insignia of a moon and a star. She looked over this beautiful creature, before looking into her dark amber eyes with fascination. Her eyes had a far away look in them, like she wasn't all there.

Sora looked at the young girl; thoughts of betrayal, understanding, hate, love, and respect swirled inside her head toward this child. Memories wanted to flood through to explain everything but they were either clouded or just not there. Even with all these things going on inside her she kept a calm look about her.

Pluto slightly frowned and looked between her two charges with worry.

Arianna took a deep breath, "Good afternoon Sora, my name is Arianna." she finally said after the long silence.

The dog bowed her head again before sitting down in front of the humans.

"Before I return to my duties, little one, I must say something for you to think about while I'm gone." Pluto said taking the young girl's hand. "You are Sailor Sun, a Sailor Soldier from this system. Your reincarnated body hasn't obtain the powers from your other life. It is the same power the evil men mentioned, but you will regain the power they spoke of. I know this is very hard to accept right now, but I will be here to tuck you in at night and explain anything you may want to know at that time." she said softly and left the room.

Arianna sat there tears brimming her eyes, 'Sailor Scout?'

Sora looked up at the young girl with worry, "Do you have any questions, little one?" she asked.

"Why?" she squeaked.

"In what way little one?" the dog asked.

"Why me? Why this?" she cried out softly.

"You are chosen for this path, and you must take it." Sora said softly. "Why were you shown in this way? I do not know; The Fates must have something in store for you." she added.

Arianna sat quietly for a long moment recollecting her thoughts. "Who is Sailor Sun?" she asked thinking this would be a reasonable question.

"Sailor Sun, as legend has it she was a direct desendant from the sun god Apollo and is an unknown Senshi from this system."

"Why unknown?"

"I am not sure. I do not know that side of the story." Sora said. "Anything else little one?"

"No." she said quietly and walked up to the bed and crawled under the covers to hide herself.

* * *

Pluto walked into the room later on in the night to see if Arianna was awake or not, seeing the lump of blankets slightly raising and falling she assumed the girl was asleep and left to talk to her another time. She met up with Sora in the living room. They sat for a moment without talking, taking in the night.

"She has taken the idea easily." Sora broke the silence.

"Yes quite a surprise," Pluto agreed. "but not so, she is too young to understand."

"True, so what are we going to do now?" Sora inquired.

"Train her." Pluto stated.

"How? You are busy, and I am incapable to train her." Sora said.

"You are not incapable my friend." Pluto said softly. "As her gaurdian you just need to follow her to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. I really do not want to pass her onto another, we still do not know if she is in peril."

"Peril?" came a small voice. "Is that why I am here?" Ari asked, her bedraggled form sat beside Sora looking up at Pluto with big blue eyes.

"I am afraid so little one." Pluto said carefully.

"Then why am I here?" she asked. "Aren't I endangering you too?"

"Yes in away, but we are protected here."

"But if you are endangered, why did you save me. An unknown warrior doesn't seem that important." she said her eyes brimming with tears.

"It ... it's not that." Sora said, trying to remember the real reason.

"In your former might you were quite powerful, and you are here to reach it once again." Pluto explained.

"Are you two going to train me?" she asked a confused looked came over her face.

Pluto nodded.

"When?" Arianna asked with new enthusment.

Sora looked at Pluto, "Tomorrow." Pluto smiled.

"Alright, I'll go get ready." Arianna jumped up and ran to her room.

"Get ready? It's in the middle of the night!" Sora said in confusion.

* * *

Arianna stood in front of Sora and Pluto in full arms; sailor outfit and weapon on her. She turned around to study her new look in the mirror; thin small golden tiara with a red stone in the middle was on her forehead, the cholker around her small neck was yellow as well as her skirt and boots, while her bows were orange.

"Wow." she breathed. "This is so cool!"

She hugged both Pluto and Sora.

"What's next?" she asked.

Pluto took all of them outside her house.

"Find your powers and summon an attack, then try and aim at the tree over there." she explained pointing to a large willow like tree.

"What will happen to the tree?" Sailor Sun asked shyly.

"With your powers, it will probably be burnt."

"And you don't mind?"

Pluto smiled slightly and shook her head no.

Sailor Sun stood there for a short time thinking really hard when suddenly she took her bow from off her shoulder and a gold arrow appeared. Fitting it in the string she aimed for a branch and cleared it off the tree. She smiled and absentmindly yelled out "Phoenix Strike!", another attack of hers, the tree got hit by another arrow and a glowing red scar appeared on the bark.

"Wow, she is well on her way." commented Sora looking at the damage.

Pluto nodded, "Would you like to continue to practice finding the skills you have right now or would you like some tea?"

"I'll just stay out here for a bit longer." the warrior child replied and closed her eyes searching for anymore power she could harness.


	7. Chapter 6

Sailor Sun pointed her bow and arrow at the target Pluto had set up on the tree that had been used for many attacks during the past two years. Just as she let the arrow fly from the string she heard the Great Time Doors open, only one other time has she heard this booming sound, when Pluto had to visit a child from earth. She slung the quiver and bow onto her back and walked curoiusly into Pluto's room. Sailor Sun gaped at the small child about five years old standing beside Pluto being given the time key. 'That little pink haired brat! How come she gets to have the time key!' Sun stood in the doorway, feeling confused and hurt, Pluto promised for her to visit certain time eras soon, and the little brat has the one key! Then a sad thought hit the young warrior, 'Wait, maybe that's the kid Pluto went to see. Maybe the little brat needs to change something in the past to make her life better.' she frowned knowing nothing in her power could change what had happened to her, unless she ended her life whenever her reincarnated body came from.

Pluto looked up and saw Arianna standing in her doorway, "Sailor Sun!"

"Sorry Pluto, I was just wondering if you left again or something." Sun said with shame knowing she was not allowed to go into the time room without Pluto's permission.

The Sailor of Time smiled slightly, "I would have told you if I had to go."

Sun smiled wirily and started to turn back, when Pluto spoke up, "Sailor Sun, I'd like you to meet Serenity, or Small Lady as I call her."

The jelous Sailor turned her head around to stare at the pipsqueak.

"Small Lady, this is Sailor Sun, I'll expect she will be fighting alongside you someday." Pluto explained about the half turned girl.

"Hi." Serenity said, protectivly holding a strange electronic ball-thing.

"Hello." Arianna said with a bow. "I hope your trip is a safe one." she added, knowing of the perils of walking through time.

"Thank-you." the pink haired child said and turned back to Pluto.

'I wonder if that kid is the same Serenity I always hear Pluto and Sora talk about.' Sailor Sun said to herself before turning around.

* * *

Sora walked into Ari's room while she was putting her gear away, "Young miss," she said to get the girl's attention, "how was practice?"

Ari jumped, "Fourty-two bulls' eyes." she answered.

"In an hour?" Sora said in surprise.

"Yes in an hour." Arianna said sourly, straightening out her bed a bit more.

"Well it is still good." Sora added trying to make Arianna feel better.

Ari shrugged her shoulders, then flopped onto her bed.

"Is the Serenity, Pluto is talking to in the Time Room the same Serenity you both seem to talk about as a joke?" Ari said what was on her mind.

The dog looked up in surprise, "The child Serenity is from the future. The teen Serenity is from this time and well she is sometimes a joke, compared to her past-self that is."

"What was her past-self?" Ari asked sitting up to look at the dog.

"The Princess of the Moon, as you were the Princess of the Sun."

Arianna thought what Sora was saying was odd, "She's The Princess, and I am a princess. Then how come we are Sailor Scouts?"

"I do not know." Sora admitted.

"Wait a second! Are all the myths and legends you tell me related to the Sailor Senshi and the princesses in their former lives?" Ari said with uncertainty.

"They are not myths or legends, they are true stories." Sora quickly corrected.

"You got to be kidding! They-- they're true! You're telling me that those stories are true!" Ari went into total teen mode "Hang on... she doesn't know about me or the Sun Kingdom?" she calmed down and slid onto her bed again.

"No." Sora said.

Arianna sighed slightly, "So when does my training get harder, you know, like actual fighting?" she changed the subject.

"Why are you so anxious?" Sora questioned. "Do you want to leave us so soon?"

"Not leave you guys forever, I just meant like training with other warriors or stuff like that. I just feel that my powers are strong enough to battle others." Ari explained.

"So you want to go against Pluto now?" Sora chuckled.

"No, I like Pluto too much." Ari laughed. "Like... those three weirdos who kidnapped me two years ago." she said more darkly.

Sora's eyes stopped shinning with admiration.

"But like that's going to happen." Ari laughed brightly, letting Sora sigh.

* * *

Sora was laying near an exahusted Sailor Pluto.

"She wants to fight." Soras blurted.

"Fight?" Pluto asked, transforming into her regular clothes. "It's too early."

"I think she wants revenge or something." Sora explained. "She mentioned her kidnappers today."

"Well she's not going anywhere, well at least until the Black Moon Family has been defeated." Pluto said, even though she knew it wasn't the only thing she was holding her from.

"Are they that dangerous?" Sora said in shock.

"They're draining me, trying to force their way into the future."

"So they're worse than Beryl?" Sora tried.

"That's why Reeny was removed from the future, she was told to retrieve the Silver Moon Crystal from the past because the one in the future isn't strong enough." Pluto sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could help a lot more without using a Taboo."

"Why don't we send Sailor Sun to help?" Sora asked.

"She's too young." Pluto snapped.

"And what about Serenity? She's only... turning five."

"She is safe in the protection of the Scouts."

"Pluto you're not making any sense."

"Sailor Sun is too young to control her powers, and putting her in the Scouts custody would be very stressful."

Sora sighed, "So then what are we going to do with our rebelling pre-teen?"

"I don't know really," she admitted. "do you remember what the Queen did with her?" she asked gingerly.

"No, I barely remember anything about the Queen," Sora said, scrunching her face up. "but I think she would try and talk it out of her..."

"We'll try that in the morning." Pluto said, and went to get ready for bed.

* * *

"Pluto!" Arianna ran up in the morning after Pluto transformed. "Sora probably told you that I want more challenges, but I thought it over last night. Right now, my challenge is to overcome my powers, but I feel that what you give me to practice with isn't letting me reach to my maximuim ablility. So instead of finding out myself, why don't you just tell me my actual former might? Like what I was able to do in the Silver Millenium, and stuff. So I can focus on those new attacks."

Pluto stood there with shock on her face, putting her wieght on her staff. "First of all," she said once she regained her ablility to speak. "if you feel you can go further you're still missing something, like disipline. And about me telling you about your former might, I can't. I only knew of you and about your kingdom's soliders, one of the very few who knew I must add once again. So I'm sorry, but you're kind of alone on finding out about yourself." Pluto said sharply.

"I thought you were my gaurdian and as many know, gaurdians are there to help you through things that you are suppose to find out. But I feel you are hiding something from me, besides your own secerts that I will not dig into."

"Well, I am not your gaurdian, Sora was appointed to you by your mother." Pluto sighed heavily, before conituning. "This may will take awhile, so you should sit."

"I thought she was yours..." Ari said.

"No, she was appointed to you. The reasons she seems so incompetant, is a very long story if she could tell it, but she cannot remember. My version leaves out many parts, but it explains her amnesia.

"A very long time ago, I was attacked by Sora. She was in a rage, like she had been possesed. She kept rambling about her mistress and how she wanted them all gone. I had no clue who or what she was talking about until she said the name of a Sailor warrior who's even older than me, Sailor Galaxia. I remembered from long ago that she had been possesed by an evil named Chaos, when I thought about the gold collar around Sora's neck --"

"It's silver--" Ari said.

"Yes, but that is before I used one of my Taboos to change the collar. That Taboo erased most of her memory, except what horrors Galaxia and her minions brought upon many of the galaxies. Galaxia never came back to retreive Sora from her fate, and so she has been by me ever since." Pluto concluded.

"Wow." Ari breathed. "So she doesn't remember being a Sailor Scout gaurdian, or anything like that?" she asked once everything sunk in.

"That is correct." Pluto said sadly. "Sora is a wonderful gaurdian, its just that she can't help you with self-finding questions. The ones you need, right now. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Ari smiled. "I'm glad you explained it to me."

"Good," Pluto sighed and got up. "I'm glad you understand. I must go back to work, and you must get back to your studies."

* * *

Several months later, Arianna started to intensify her studies and training with Sora. She was determined to be the best Sailor Scout, like the ones in the Silver Millenium.

Sora looked at her charge with concern, she was only turning twelve and it was obvious that there was something missing in her lifestyle. Pluto was now always busy, and she had a motherly feeling that human children, as like pups, need socializing.

"Sailor Sun, I think it's a good time to meditate, or have a time out." Sora said, watching the girl stretch after running twenty laps around Pluto's home.

Sun looked up, her light blue eyes had ovbiosly darkened over time. "How come? I'm not going to start summoning high energy attacks right now."

"Just to calm yourself, not to summon energy to use for an attack. It's just another technique that everyone has to learn." she said, sitting down on her haunches and taking deep breaths.

She sighed and followed into the meditation position, but was interrupted by the soft voice of Sailor Pluto.

"I must leave for a few weeks, Arianna." she said, looking down at the young girl.

Sailor Sun's eyes lingered on Pluto before casting them away, was there even a point to ask if she could help?

"I'm sorry, it's just not the right time." Pluto said, like she could read the child's thoughts.

"I understand." Sun said in a tone that sounded like she rehearsed the line over and over again. "But, could you tell me about it when you return?" she asked with hope.

"Of course little one." Pluto smiled, before running back to the Time Room.

Sora sighed before making Sailor Sun mediate for a bit longer.

* * *

During the first week Pluto was absent, Sora noticed a definite change in her young charge. She didn't know what she could do to help fix the change, but she was very tempted to the break rules just to fix whatever was bothering Sailor Sun.

Sitting in the Time Room the two kept each other company while they kept watch for the absent Time Keeper.

"Remember those shooting stars last week." Sailor Sun said, almost sounding like her old self.

"Yes, they were beautiful." Sora smiled glad to have a happy pre-teen to talk to. "It reminded me of the story when Queen Serenity destroyed the Ice Queen. It was one of Pluto's favourite legends." Sora fibbed, knowing it was one of Pluto's fears she'd been expecting.

Sun sighed, fed up with hearing war stories she had not been apart of. She was now silently screaming inside her head, trying to drown out Sora's speech that was suppose to make her feel better. Why did she mention those stupid streaks of light? Pluto was part of a fight she was not part of, and it tore her apart. Not to mention that beautiful transparent couple that flew through space right after the majority of the streaks of light.

Sora caught the girl's unhappiness.

"You know what?" Sora said with a bit of irritation in her voice. "If you're so keen on fighting, I might as well show you what it looks like." she trotted off into another room and came back with something electronic.

Sailor Sun looked very intreged.

"Pluto always keeps records on the battles that have happened." Sora hit it with her paw, and the thing's screen turned brightly on. "Watch the screen quietly." Sora hissed.

Sailor Sun watched and listened to the conversation between the Sailor Scouts and what looked like an older version of Small Lady. It didn't take long for Sailor Sun to flinch at the damage going on, but she didn't blink until the screen went black.

"What do you think?" Sora asked with pride.

"They were losing." Sailor Sun said flatly. "They didn't have to waste so much energy if I had helped."

Sora sighed, "That may be, but--"

"But what? I'm not experianced enough? Of course I'm not!" she growled. "Where do I get this experiance from, hmm? By fighting with others!"

"Pluto and I have let you run wild for the last two and a half years without making you disapline yourself. Now we've had it." Sora barked. "First I'm going to make you disapline your mind. Now power down and hand me your broach."

"Excuse me!" Sailor Sun looked appauled at what her gaurdian said.

"You heard me." the dog growled.

Sailor Sun slowly did as she was told, then stared daggers at her gaurdian.

"What now?" she asked sharply.

"You are going to act like a princess, and since you have no powers you don't have to worry about fighting. Until I give the say so." Sora smirked at her charge.

"What?" Ari looked confused.

"You were a princess, now you might as well learn how to be one again. As well, this exercise will make you a better person than Sailor Moon." Sora explained, trying to lure the child without a fight.

"But I'm already a better person than the Moon kid. I'm not a klutz." Ari shot back.

"That may be, but Serenity is kind to everyone and doesn't pick fights." Sora reminded her charge lightly.

"Okay... I guess, but then that's the only thing I have to work on because Serenity doesn't have self-disapline. She's a klutz and she doesn't study." Ari said, feeling very proud of herself.

"Fine." Sora smiled. "But I give you one week to act, look, and over all present yourself as a princess. That means by the time Pluto comes back, you'll be perfect."

"Alright one week." Ari shook Sora's paw sealing the challenge.

* * *

Pluto came back exhaused, but over all happy. She looked around her home for Arianna and Sora, and found during her search that her home was super clean. Apon finding the young girl she was quite surprised to see the girl in a long yellow sun-dress, having tea with Sora. She smiled before walking in.

"Hello Arianna." she said softly.

Sora cleared her throat, "It's princess Arianna." the dog corrected.

"Princess." Pluto repeated, bowing her head slightly. "Thank-you for cleaning the house, it looks wonderful." she smiled again.

"The pleasure was mine." Arianna got up and hugged her saviour. "I needed to learn how to keep house anyway." she smiled.

"Princess, would you like to hear my tales of helping the Sailor Scouts?" Pluto asked, looking at the girl with admiration.

Arianna took her time answering before saying with some excitement, "Yes, that would be nice."

"Okay, just let me get cleaned up." Pluto smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

A few months later, Arianna was her happy self once agian, and wasn't that aggitated when Small Lady came to see the Solar Sailor Scouts. Even after Pluto left to find THE Saviour and help save the world from a bunch of heart stealing meanies.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself," Ari demanded from Pluto. "and kick some evil butt."

"Of course, Ari." Pluto hugged the child, before leaving her again.

"Pluto?" Ari asked quickly before the Sailor of Time left. "Is there anyway I could make sure you'll be okay? Not just taking your word, which of course is as good as gold."

Pluto looked around before grabbing a set of communicators. "This is just because I'll be gone for so long." she handed one of the comunicators to the girl.

Ari smiled brightly, her eyes brimming with tears as she embraced the older woman tightly, and pushed her gently to her destination.


	8. Chapter 7

Galaxia comes to earth

Ari followed Pluto around the house in udder shock. The BIG bad was on earth! While Pluto was packing for earth she kept giving an empty promise that she'd be safe and back in one peice.

"I forbid you to go!" Ari cried out, knowing the full extent of Galixia's damage.

"You have no say in this matter, Arianna." Pluto said sternly.

"I should! This is a life or death situation, consitering that 'sailor' takes the life seeds of other sailor scouts!"

"I know. But I must help Sailor Moon."

Ari glared at the Sailor Scout of Time, this is like the fifth major fight she missed.

"You almost killed yourself, when Sailor Saturn came out into the world. This seems like at least seventy-five-billion times worse."

"I just used a Taboo." Pluto reminded the girl. "Anyway, it's you and Serena that have to survive this. One of the reasons you are staying put."

"If you die how the heck do I get off your planet?" Ari quizzed.

"I'll let you out as a spirit, no worries." Pluto said, sounding not at all worried about dieing.

Ari sighed.

"Right after this War, I'll bring you to earth and you may wander freely and live life as a normal teenager." Pluto said, now trying to look for something.

"But for the past almost five years, I've been living in secrecy on a planet that's not suppose to have life on it! How can I go 'Normal'?" she asked cynically.

"You'll learn." Pluto said, finally finding what she was looking for and stuffed it into her suitcase.

Pluto left soon after hugging Ari and giving a short lecture to both dog and girl.

* * *

"No!" Ari screamed, seeing Sailor Uranus and Neptune advancing on Pluto and Saturn. Pluto and Saturn faded once their Star Seeds were taken, and after the two scouts disappeared all Ari could see was sky. But she could hear everything going on. The hours of screams, the pleading... Ari almost couldn't bare it. She caught a glipse of a black figure with bat wings and posibly an angel crossing Sailor Pluto's comunicator before it the screen blacked out with no sound.

Ari sat in the Time room shaking angrily, but tears of sorrow dribbled down her cheeks. Sora came and nuzzled the girl, having a feeling of Deja vou.

* * *

Twelve hours passed while Ari mourned. A shimmering light beside her made her look up. To her relief Sailor Pluto stood there, looking even more angelic than Sailor Moon or when she first consciously looked at her.

"Now didn't I tell--" Pluto stopped talking and looked up from where Ari sat.

Ari followed her eyes and gasped. Sora just sat plainly, not a hair on her neck rose.

"Galaxia." Pluto gave a small smile.

"I thought you were evil," Ari gasped. "and dead."

"Sailor Moon gave me a second chance." Galaxia said, her red/brown eyes filled with sorrow and hope.

"'kay... so uh how come you're here?" Ari asked, completely forgeting all her princess lessons.

"Your dog, I remember her. Your mother as well." Galaxia said carefully.

Ari gave this new born sailor a doubtfull look, while Pluto look between the two.

"I killed my sister, and enslaved her creature compainion. I come back to restore some of my damage." Galaxia said in the same tone.

"You enslaved Sora?" Ari looked at her dog in disbelief.

"And killed your mother, my sister, yes."

Ari and Pluto were shocked beyond words. Galaxia took this time of silence and restored Sora. The spell of the collar disappeared, and the dog looked much clearer in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I did, and I feel this belongs to you." Galaxia opened her neice's hand and put a small necklace and pendant in it.

Ari looked at it.

"It's the Pheonix's transformation pendant. It was your mother's, it was her great power while she was alive." the great sailor said, almost nervously.

"Thank-you." Ari's voice barley audible.

Galaxia bowed her head, and left silently.

"Will I ever see you again?" Ari called out.

"I feel our paths will cross once again, yes." Galaxia turned and smiled.


	9. Chapter 8

Ari stood at a corner in normal clothes that Pluto and her bought just last week, with Sora on a leash. She was waiting for two ladies to come pick her up, Pluto had already informed them of her. Ari never felt so free, scared, and lonely all in one moment of her life. All she literally had for comfort was a new communicator from Pluto, her mother's pendant, and Sora. She didn't have to wait long for the girls though, when a red sports car stopped abruptly in front of her. She jumped, still getting used to vechicals being in close proximity of her.

"Arianna?" the soft voice of a girl with sea green tinted hair asked.

"Michelle, Haruka?" Ari asked with hope in her voice.

They both nodded with smiles.

"Hop in." a girl with short sandy blond hair said to Ari and her dog.

Ari climbed in and Haruka took her bag and tossed it into the trunk.

"My name is Michelle," the sea green haired lady introduced herself. "and this is Haruka." she touched the sandy blond girl.

"Hi." Ari smiled.

"Trista told us so much about you." Michelle told Arianna.

"Yeah about how much of a troublemaker you are." Haruka winked at the young girl.

"What did Trista tell you about me anyway? If you don't mind me asking." Ari said out into the wind as they were passing more shops.

"You're new to city life." Haruka said taking a sharp turn almost flipping Sora over in her seat.

"You are fasinated by Sailor V and Sailor Moon comic books and paraphernalia." Michelle added.

"We should set her up with Moonface!" Haruka laughed.

Michelle smiled, and looked back at the child once more, "You were home-schooled for many years, and you talk dog fluently." Michelle laughed slightly.

Ari blushed, 'So they don't know I'm a Sailor Scout.'

"Yeah what's up with that?" Haruka laughed, wondering how a person could understand a dog.

"It's really just Sora I understand." Ari laughed. "So who's this 'Moon Face'?" she asked, wanting to know if they were talking about Sailor Moon.

"A girl from when we were in school." Michelle clarified.

"We'll unpack your stuff at our place, then we'll see if we can meet up with any of the dream team." Haruka said.

They turned into a lane, then into a apartment garage.

They walked into an apartment suite with a lot of paintings of almost depressing water scenes. Michelle and Haruka showed an extra bedroom to Arianna, telling her she could unpack there.

"Everything unpacked?" Michelle asked perkily.

Ari nodded.

"Okay!" Haruka smiled, grabbing her keys again. "Is the mutt coming or staying?" she asked the young girl.

Sora narrowed her amber eyes in disgust.

"She prefers to go, just for now." Ari said, laughing at her dog.

They pulled up to a temple with cherry blossom trees all around it. Walking up they spotted a priestess.

"Hey Raye!" Haruka waved at the young woman.

"Haruka, Michelle!" she called down.

Raye noticed Arianna and her dog when they reached the top.

"Hello," Raye smiled. "and who may you be?"

"Arianna, and my dog Sora." she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Raye said. She soon noticed Sora's insignia on her forehead. "What a neat mark your dog has." she commented, wondering if she was a Sailor scout.

"That's what I thought when I found her." Ari smiled, patting the dog.

"So what brings you all here?" Raye inquired.

"We're just showing young Ari around town." Haruka said. "Have you seen Serena anywhere?"

"I talked to her just this morning. I believe she's working at the Game Crown Arcade this afternoon."

"Great! We'll be able to see if Ari is game savvy while we're at it." Haruka smiled, lightly elbowing the young girl.

"I'll join you soon, I need to finish cleaning up a bit." Rye winked, and went into the temple.

* * *

Ari entered the Arcade first, leaving her dog out in front of the doors. She looked around the big room filled with games and booths for food.

"This is a weird place." Ari commented outloud.

"And I thought you'd like it!" Haruka said abashed.

"Raye, Ruka, Michelle!" a high pitched voice of a girl with golden hair in an odd style, called out.

"Serena." they older girls said together. They recived a hug from the excited girl.

Serena noticed Arianna at second glance, "Hi!" she smiled brightly.

"She's with us, Moon Face." Haruka smiled, patting the 14 year old girl.

"Cousin?" she inquired.

"Trista's friend." Michelle said forcefully hoping Serena might get the hint.

"Arianna Pince." Ari bowed with a smile.

"Serena Tskino." she shook Ari's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Why don't we show Ari the ropes of Sailor V or Formula One Racing?"

Serena blinked, in shock.

"I was home-schooled." Ari sounded like she was appologizing.

"Anytime is a good time to learn!" Serena smiled and showed the girl to a video game and explained all the rules.

"So a friend of Trista's?" Raye said looking over at the girl trying despratly to win the game.

"Yes but it's not that, that makes Ruka and I worry. It's that dog of hers." Michelle said.

"The strange insignia?" Raye offered.

The couple nodded. "But we just can't put our finger on it." Haruka sighed.

"Guys, why do you always jump to a conclusion of something bad when we meet someone new? I mean nothing looks out of the ordinary." Serena said clearly getting upset, holding the serving tray close to her.

Raye looked back at the girl, "Well I'm not saying she's evil or anything but she does have a strong aura about her. I just can't place if it's bad or good, just like Haruka said."

The older women started to hear yips of glee instead of hisses of anger from Arianna playing the game. Serena came and looked at how her progress was, and her mouth hung open.

"Level eight!"

"Mmhmm." Ari nodded, but just then got killed. "That was fun." she smiled.

"How about a snack? I get off work in a few minutes." Serena said, looking at the clock.

"Sure." she replied.

The group was soon sitting with drinks and food. Serena took off her apron and sat with them, trying to ignore the fact they were just talking negativly about the girl.

"Where do you go to school Ari?" Serena asked, sipping her drink.

"I don't remember." Ari laughed. "I'm new to this area."

"Jubaan Jr. High school." Haruka reminded.

"We'll take you tomorrow so you'll be ready on Monday." Michelle added.

"I went to that school when I was in Jr High." Serena smiled.

"Cool!" Ari felt relieved. "You'll be able to give me the heads up on teachers!" she laughed.

"Mrs Heruna, is not that bad, I guess. As long as you get your work done." Serena shuddered.

"Or you'll be on her bad side like Serena here was." Raye giggled, getting an angry glare for the blond.

* * *

A dark figure stopped three young men in an alleyway, while 12 others circled the group.

"Five earth cycles ago, you sent a ball of energy into the universe, to find someone or something. Well here I am." the dark figure said, sounding amused.

The three men gasped, as they looked around at their predicament.

"Dra..." Aries whispered to his brother. "we did it!"

"What do we say?" asked Scorpio nervously, even though it was his idea.

"You are the Evil we summoned?" Dragon spoke up.

"Yes. I am the Sovereign of the Zodiac. What purpose do you have summoning such... evil with such strong magick?" he asked with interest.

"We want to have power." Aries blurted out.

The dark figure smiled evilly beneth his hood. "Is that so?"

"We already have power, that's how we found the God's brat." Dragon said, elbowing his brother.

"It's just we want to be pure evil." Scorpio clarified.

The 12 figures around them started to move excitedly. Aries and Dragon looked around nervously, while Scorpio was caught up in the excitement from the 12.

"Your souls are dark, I can tell." the Sovriegn said solumley. "Now where is the power source you used to summon me?"

"We lost the kid." Draco said, sheepishly.

The 12 smiled darkly, making Dragon and Aries shrink back toward each other.

"What shall we do?" asked a distinct voice from the crowd.

The Sovriegn ignored the voice. "You lost the child of a god. A power source that could have saved you from the fate you will receive?" Scorpio's excited disposition disintegrated. "You don't deserve the powers I can bestow. But I think I deserve yours."

"Now?" another voice from the 12 spoke up.

"Yes." the Sovriegn said flatly.

White light came from the 12 and enveloped the three men. When the light faded the 13 figures were gone, and the three men lay dead in the alley.

* * *

"You are to live as humans until you are called." the Sovriegn's dark voice told his twelve minions.

"Yes!" said a bright cheery voice.

"It's not that great, Lib." a male voice droned.

"I've always wanted to shop." Libby informed the group.

Everyone groaned.


	10. Chapter 9

'Hey I am early again, cool!' a girl with hip length burgandy hair thought happily to herself.

'Shoot I'm late on my first day!' Ari looked at her watch as she ran from Haruka and Michelle's apartment. She franticly ran past the girl with long burgandy hair.

The girl caught up to Arianna.

"What's with the rush?" the girl asked, wearing the same stupid school uniform.

"I'm late." she cried out.

"For?" the girl kept running with Ari.

"School! It's 9:10." Ari said, speeding up.

The girl stopped to look at her own watch, "It's ten after eight, on my watch." she annouced to the fleeting figure who stopped abruptly.

"Oh." Ari said.

The girl laughed at Arianna.

"I'm Cera Starr." the girl introduced herself.

"Arianna Pince, nice to meet you." she smiled at her new found friend.

* * *

"You're looking after a friend of Trista's?" Luna repeated Raye's question to Haruka and Michelle.

"She's so cute." Serena said trying to make the subject cheerfuller.

"She's fifteen." Haruka said, like it was obvious.

"We should get the others together for a party for her!"

"Serena." Luna said with warning under her breath. "Everyone has their busy sheduals, I doubt they'd be able to join your get-together. But right now we have a problem on our hands."

"You just suck the fun out of everything." Serena said, sticking her tounge out.

"There is no real problem." Michelle tried to clarify. "It's just that when Trista is looking after someone they have a purpose."

"She seems normal enough but Michelle and I are just worried about what the purpose may be." Haruka said.

"Does she have any odd behaviors?" Luna inquired, trying to confirm her own suspicions.

"She's just really shy." Michelle said thinking that was not a big deal.

"But Raye did say she has a strong aura." Haruka said.

Luna was pondering this over.

"Okay I'm going to go phone the others." Serena said and bounced off.

"What's up with her?" Haruka asked following the moon princess with her eyes. "She seems like she's pushing to be cheerful."

"She misses Darien. He's visiting next month, thank goodness." Luna said.

"Maybe the party will do some good, then." Michelle said, while Haruka sighed heavily.

* * *

Sora met up with Arianna after school to walk her home, knowing about Serena's get-together.

A young girl, that Arianna scarcely remembered from school, crossed their path at high speeds. Ari looked down at Sora with a question on her lips, but then noticed Sora's symbol glowing. "Uh, um, Sora! Your uh... your forehead is glowing." Ari started.

Sora was about to reply when another person crossed their path.

"Stary, come back!" a tall sandy blond guy cried out.

Arianna stared at the two running after each other. "Need help?" Ari laughed.

"Oh, thanks. Your help would be much appreciated." he said, once he stopped and looked at Ari.

"Ari!" Sora growled so it didn't seem like she was talking.

Ari ignored the dog and helped catch Stary. Ari hooked onto the girl with curly black hair in a hair style similar to Serena's

"Stary, if you run off like that again, you will be in much more trouble than you are now." Dean said sternly once he caught up.

"But Dean, I really didn't want to go home!" she whined.

Arianna, and Sora just stood watching in confusion. Then Sora's symbol started to glow again, Dean and Stary caught it.

"The dog!" Stary and Dean said together.

Sora grabbed her charge by the skirt and started to drag her.

"Um, okay... I'll see you at school tomorrow." Ari called, trying to make her dog let go of her clothes.

* * *

"I told you something was happening." Ari accused her dog before she walked into Michelle and Haruka 's apartment.

"Surprise!" six girls said together.

Ari grabbed her broach before relaxing.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A surprise home-coming party." Serena smiled. "and you're our honored guest."

"Thank-you, but you really didn't have to do this." Ari said, sitting down with her bag.

"True, but Meat-ball head here couldn't get the idea out of her head." Raye replied.

Ari giggled.

"Oh this is Lita, and Mina." Serena pointed to a brunette with a pony tail, and a blond with a bow in her hair.

Ari stared intently at Mina before blurting out: "You look very familair."

The girls looked between Mina and Ari.

"You too." Mina realised, with a gasp. Then there was silence for a bit before Mina hugged her. "You're Arianna Pince, my friend who disappeared five years ago." Ari looked so shocked. "Right?" Mina looked the child in the eyes.

Ari exchanged glances with Sora. Sora gave Ari a meaningful look with her amber eyes.

"Yeah I remember, you were my baby-sitter when I was nine, before I was kidnapped by creepy guys with powers. Then I was saved by Sailor Pluto who gave me a home until now, saying it wasn't safe for me to return to Earth." Ari gave them a short run down, while the girls had disbelief on their faces.

"You're kidding right?" Haruka said staring at the girl as ideas of how this could have happened filled her head.

"No, but I'm just glad to be back on Earth. It was getting boring training and studying with no one besides Sora."

"Training for what?" Mina asked.

"Being a Sailor Scout--" Ari said, being intterupted by Michelle.

"I knew it."

Serena looked around feeling confused, "Why would Trista train a new scout?"

"A scout?" Luna said doubtfully, jumping off Serena's shoulders. "All the scouts from this system have been found."

"Which scout are you?" Artemis demanded.

"An unknown." Sora spoke up, her voice sharp. "An unknown until the next evil comes. She's here to be normal, no fighting, no questions about her late form."

Luna jumped and spat.

"You talk?" Artemis said in shock.

"The only reason I can understand her." Ari smiled.

"How about some cake?" Serena offered meekly.

* * *

"I don't trust her." Luna said angrily, at the first Scout meeting since Galaxia's less than a year ago.

"Why?" Serena asked, taking a sandwich Lita brought.

"She has a wierd energy about her." Luna hissed.

"Luna does have a point, she's has really pure energy, not like a Sailor Scout." Artemis said.

"I'll look her over." Amy said, taking out her computer.

"I'll come with you." Mina said, feeling worried about her old friend.

"It would be best." Amy agreed.

Serena was gaping at the others until she found her voice, "Guys! Why are you all jumping conclusions that she's the new bad? I mean she confessed about being a sailor scout, and a friend of Pluto. She seems totally innocent."

"Serena, we know this." Artemis said. "It's just a procaution we should take, nothing to make us jump to conclusions just yet."

Serena sighed.

"I know this is really important but... is this all we have to discuss about?" Raye asked sheepishly, getting up from the floor.

"Why?" Luna questioned.

"Well it's just that Chad and me just got together and I don't like the idea of blowing off any of our dates for this kinda of thing." she said.

"And I have to finish my paper, before I meet up with Arianna." Amy said also getting up.

"I have a cooking lesson." Lita added to the list.

"Fine. You may all leave early, but if you find any odd things happening report back immediatly." Luna said, sighing inwardly.


	11. Chapter 10

Vanessa Lions, and Roxna Capris sat and stared intently at the other new girl in their class, Arianna Pince. 'Maybe we should tell the Sovereign about finding the energy source.' Roxna telepathied to Vanessa . 'Or tell Aqua so we can see how strong the God's child is.' Vanessa laughed to Roxna, just enjoying the thought of one of her group members being slaughtered, without her getting the blame. 'If we tell him he won't get as angry when he finds out that Aqua was pulling a fast one on him.' Roxna offered. 'If we get rid of Aqua or at least get her mamed, the line shortens. We'll have the advantage too, being able to see what the brat can do.' Vanessa pushed. 'Whatever. Just agree that we have to tell someone.' Roxna barked. 'Of course.' Vanessa rolled her eyes. They silently played rock, paper, siccors, and Vanessa won.

* * *

"Sovereign, I have excelent news." a young lady with spiky blue hair knelt in front of the dark figured.

"Yes Aqua?" he asked, sounding very pleased.

"I found who the Energy source is. Do I have premission to continue?" she asked, not looking into the face of the Sovreign.

"Of course Aqua, just report back to me when you're done." he said, sounding like he had faith in this women.

"Yes, Sovereign." she got up and disappeared.

"Why did you do that Arial?" Roxna said under her breath from the shadows.

* * *

Arianna met up with Sora at the front doors of the school.

"How was your day?" Sora asked, completely enjoying being able to say that sincerly.

"It was awesome. I have a posse!" Ari smiled.

"Pardon?" she asked sweetly.

"A group of friends, it's so sweet!" Ari grabbed the air.

"That's nice." Sora smiled, until she got a scent in the air. "Arianna I feel strange energy."

"What kind of energy?" Arianna asked curiously.

"Evil!" she growled.

Arianna jumped at Sora's anger, but she quickly looked around and transformed in Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun stared at the monster that had just appeared in front of her.

"Oh my." Sailor Sun gasped, looking the monster up and down.

The monster looked just as surprised as Sun. "You're the energy source I'm supose to get?" it laughed.

"Pardon?" Sailor Sun started to shake.

"It's just as confused as you, attack it!" Sora growled, getting Sun out of her trance.

"You know what, never mind. You better watch out because I'm Sailor Sun guardian of the sun. Now don't move or you will be burnt." Sailor Sun said feircly but kicked herself for such a stupid annoucement.

The monster stared at her a bit longer before relplying, "I really don't think so. I am Aqua and I am here to take your Source."

* * *

Amy and Mina walked into the school's yard when they saw a Sailor Scout, similar looking to Sailor Venus, and a monster fighting. They exchanged looks before they transformed and ran closer to the scene.

* * *

"Sun Burn!" was the first and weakest attack that came to Sun's mind.

"Ow!" Aqua cried out, her scales were red and blotchy. "What the heck was that? You ruined my complection!"

"But you look so pretty now." Sailor Sun said sarcasticly, not noticing Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus running into the fight.

"Aquarius Tidal-wave!" the Monster screamed, drenching Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun summoned her bow and golden arrow, the arrow flew straight through the Monster, burning a hole through it.

"Ha, you can't kill me." she said, laughing manically.

"Oh yeah?" Sailor Sun winked. "Phoenix Strike!"

Aqua screamed in pain then blinked out with an insignia fading out.

"Wow." Sailor Venus gasped, but added in confusion. "What happened!"

Sailor Murcury was typing rapidly on her computer on the sign and Sailor Sun's magick readings.

"She had a hole in her." was all that Sailor Sun could say before she passed out.

"That's new, she's never passed out from grotesque stuff." Sora said, checking out her charge just to find out she passed out from fear.

"She's not even exhausted from that attack." Amy said, looking at her readings.

"She has good storage." Sora laughed.

"So who is she?" Venus asked, picking up the girl.

"Sailor Sun, inexperienced Heroine and over-protector of everything." Sora sounded proud. "Really an over achiver."

Mina, Amy, and Sora were almost at Michelle and Harkura's apartment when Ari came to.

"Wha?" she asked before she realised Mina was carrying her. "Thanks." Ari said sheepishly once she was on her feet.

Mina just smiled at her friend.

"What was the fight about?" Amy asked.

"She talked about my source like the guys who kidnapped me." Ari said. "But I killed her... and it made me feel so much better." Ari sighed.

"It's okay Ari, we'll figure this out." Mina said, patting the girl.

* * *

The Sovriegn was sitting in the dark until a small sparkly star seed appeared in front of him.

"You failed." he said sharply, and in his hand a jar with the Aquarius sign on it appeared. The jar sucked the seed inside and closed. 'So this child is stronger than I thought.' he thought angrily to himself. "Zodiac Monsters, come." he yelled until 11 figures appeared in front of him. "The source is much stronger than we anticipated. I advise you to gather human life and powers."

"Why?" Gem and Moine asked together.

"The powers you gather are like up-grades. The human life is weak and won't sustain us long, but it will keep us strong."

"No but why," Mione started. "do we have to get the source?" Gem finished.

"The child's family line to the Gods' is not broken. The child's source is immortality. We won't have to worry about trival attacks on humans when she is killed, we'll be able to rule earth, and then the Cosmos." he said with a happy tone in his voice.

"So how do you know the kid is that powerful?" Cancer asked, once he noticed Arial was gone.

"The child destoryed Aqua's body." the Sovriegn said with no emotion.


	12. Chapter 11

A young man named Dean stood near a large tree in the park waiting. A man about the same height as him with bright green hair appeared from nowhere to stand beside him.

"What did you want to talk about?" the strange man asked.

"You know exactly what I want to talk about, Fin." Dean said.

"Call me Patrick please." Fin said, hating his Monster name. "Is it how I know about people's secret powers?"

"Yeah." Dean said. "I want to know if you could tell me if I'm the only one."

"Ahh," Patrick smiled, 'This is going to be so easy.' "well you aren't the only one reincarnated to have powers. But what do I get if I tell you the whereabouts of the Magicked ones?"

"Um, you won't get killed. I've been able to control my 'magick' for 3 years, and I'd be able to kick your butt anytime." Dean said sharply.

"Um, I'll think about it." Patrick said, and disappeared.

Dean sharply took in air.

* * *

The scouts started their meeting without Mina who was picking up Arianna from school.

A shout broke their conversation, "Come back here!"

A black cat ran into the temple, scared and confused. Serena and Amy saw a gold glimmer on it's forehead.

"LUNA!" they asked together.

"I'm right here!" Luna called as she came from under Raye's bed.

The other black cat heard the concerned call and ran over thinking it was safety. A young man looking awfully like Andrew ran in. The strange cat hissed at the man then ran off again further into Cherry Hill Temple.

"Whoa I am sorry..." the man stopped and looked at the group of women. "Uh could I go retreive my cat?" he asked.

"It's okay, I'll get her." Raye sighed.

"What's your cat's name?" Serena asked.

"Star Dust, Stary for short." the man answered. "She has an unusual golden star mark on her forehead." he explained.

The group sat there listening to fits of kitty and Raye rage. Raye soon came out from a back room with a huge scratch down her face. She held out the small panting cat to the man.

"Oh man! I am so sorry, did she do that?" he asked in concern.

"Did she have her rabies shots yet?" Raye asked, her eyes narrowing in anger dispite her pain.

The man nodded. "Thank-you a lot. My name is Dean Knight, I will do anything to repay you." he said as he took the almost scared to death cat.

Once he left, Raye went to go find some bandages.

"He was pretty handsome!" Lita smiled dreamily

"Yeah right!" Raye called out.

* * *

Dean put down his cat as soon as she started to loosen up. The cat sighed and quickly transformed into a 14 year old girl with long curvy black hair in Odangos. They soon met up with three people.

Ari's face lit up when she saw Stary and her brother Dean.

"Hi Star, how come I didn't see you after school?" Ari smiled.

"I had to pick her up early for an appointment." Dean answered quickly.

"I don't remember you saying anything about that." Cera said, standing beside Ari and Mina.

Star just shrugged with a smile.

"We better not keep the others waiting." Mina advised.

"Right." Ari agreed. "See you two tomorrow." she smiled at Cera and Stary who were already parting their seprate ways.

"He was hot." Mina winked as she talked about Dean to Ari.

"He's bossy." she informed her former babysitter.

"An okay quirk." Mina smiled as she raced Ari up the temple steps.

* * *

Cera felt like she was being followed as she walked home. So she started to walk faster and faster until she was running. Just as she started to slow down as she reached her corner a Monster with scaly features appeared in front of her.

"You have something I need!" a monster exclaimed.

Cera screamed, and tried to run away.

"Not so fast girly, you are mine!" the monster said.

Cera screamed again.

* * *

Ari was just sitting down with a cup of tea when her ears perked up. She had a weird feeling, a nagging feeling.

"I uh, have to go.." Ari said quickly before she got up and ran out of the Temple.

"Let's go." Serena said noticing Ari's worried tone and followed the girl, but when they got outside they couldn't see Arianna anywhere.

As she ran she called out her power, "Sun Star Power!" It really didn't take long for her to find Cera who was glowing in an erie death colour. "Hey ugly! Drop that girl, or you will feel the wrath of Sailor Sun." Sailor Sun announced.

The monster looked up and dropped Cera, then blinked away.

Cera was still laying on the ground when a light from one of dusk's first stars hit her chest and was absorbed. Sun didn't notice it, she was too shocked that her flimsy little annoucement would make such an impact on a monster.

"Fin!" a male voice cried out behind Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun turned around and saw a black masked man with dirty blond hair, yellow cape, black tux, and a huge sword strapped to his side.

"Uh..." Sailor Sun dropped her jaw in udder amazement.

The masked man stopped and stared at Sailor Sun then at the girl on the ground, 'Okay...' he breathed heavily. Sailor Moon and the girls skidded on the scene looking for action, but saw Sailor Sun, a man looking like a blond Tuxedo Mask, and an unconscious girl behind them.

"Sailor Courage!" a small voice cried out from behind them. "Oh!" the black cat Dean was looking for skidded into the midst of the group.

* * *

Sailor Jupiterhelped Cera walk back to her home, while the others waited for her outside.

"What happened?" Sailor Moon asked Sun, then turned to the masked man, and the new talking cat. "And who are you?"

"I felt a weird calling..." Sailor Sun explained. "but what I want to know is how come he knew that monster!"

"Oh, but you completely disapeared once you left--" Moon informed the girl, until the second thing Sun had said clicked. "And you two, what is she talking about?"

"Not saying anything." Sailor Courage said flatly.

Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Sora ran into the circle of Scouts.

"What's going on?" Uranus asked, sounding clearly upset. "Sora said she felt a presence."

"An attack, no real injuries." Mars informed them.

"But we have another problem on our hands." Moon said.

"We have a captive here, not giving us the information we want." Sailor Venus said slyly.

Uranus smirked and took out her Space Sword, "Would you tell the girls what they want to know?"

"No, I don't think you have the right--" Courage started to say until his cat leaped in joy.

"Sora! You're okay, does this mean the Princess is coming to our..." the cat hugged the dog, until she saw Sailor Sun. "Hello." she smiled at Sailor Sun.

"No, she ran off like you when the Moon was attacked. And the Queen died a few years after the destruction of the Moon Kingdom." Sora informed her dearest and littlest friend.

"You ruined a prophacy, and created a dilema. That's why I knew I have felt that magick before!" the little cat accused Sailor Sun.

"Would someone be a bit more clearer on what's going on?" Sailor Neputne asked.

"Sure, but," Sailor Courage said being very stuborn. "I've been fighting evil for three years and I had no reason to do that. So I would like some answers first."

"Fine." Sora admited.

"No not fine!" Sailor Sun cried out, "You knew who the monster was, now spill. Who are they and how do you know them."

Everyone stared at Courage, and the cat's eyes started to well up.

He sighed heavliy, "They are Star witches, or Zodiac Monsters. Fin, was suppose to show me where you magicked girls were, so I could maybe get some answers. But that's all I know." he admited.

"I am not impressed." Sora said.

"How could you?" the cat cried out toward Courage "I'm sorry that I couldn't give you all the answers, but you could've gotten hurt."

* * *

"I should have mentioned this before..." Sora bowed her head sheepishly once they got to the park, "these Zodiac Monsters have a God's power."

"A God's?" Luna inquired nervously.

"Well, half god. Apollo's daughter is a half god, Sailor Sun was born as his daughter." Sora said. "So if they capture her again or any of you actually, we're in deep trouble. Even though you are not gods, you are emortals, and these monsters would be able to take your emortality that you've inhereited from your great and many times removed grandparents." Sora informed the group.

"And me?" Sailor Courage inquired sounded impatient.

"You were an emortal who was part of the Star Warriors. You fought along side Demi-gods and other Sailor Scouts during the Silver Millennium, your group were almost like the peace keepers in Canada, but much better." Sora smiled. "You were also betrothed to the Princess of the Sun." she added.

Sailor Sun looked up in shock.

"Why do we have to worry, if we have Emortals and a half god on our team?" Artemis asked, almost sounding sarcastic.

"Half gods are stronger than Emortals. Emortals are delicate creatures who can live forever if they have a peacful life," Sora said then added when she saw Artemis open his mouth, "I know these girls will live longer because they can handle a lot of stuff. They are like demi gods because of their powers. But Gods, even half gods are stronger!" Sora said. "I know this because I've lived almost an entire existence. I've seen fights badly lost against gods and demi-gods. They were fruitless battles."

"So what do you propose?" Luna inquired, her eyes narowing against the dog.

"If they all can stand up against Sailor Sun's attacks in a battle, we have a good chance of winning this battle."

"I am not fighting fellow Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Sun retorted angrily.

"Me either." Sailor Moon said hautily.

"Us either." the inner scouts replied.

"If it helps to the save the world, we'll do whatever it takes." Sailor Uranus said, Neptune now holding her hand.

"Well find someone else." Sailor Sun crossed her arms.

"Sailor Sun!" Sora barked, "You wanted to have a chance to show off your powers, now is a good time. Just think of it as practice."

"What do you want me to do?" she relectantly asked the two Sailors willingly risking themselves.

"Whatever you feel we can handle." Neptune smirked.

Sailor Sun turned her back on Neptune and Uranus, thinking it would give her the element of surprise. The Scouts watched the three quietly. In Sailor Sun's hands a bow and an arrow appeared.

"Phoenix Strike!" Sun turned around and let a white hot arrow fly towards Uranus.

Uranus quickly made the world shakin' attack but the arrow flew through the energy ball, and came straight at her. She grabbed her Space Sword and deflected the arrow before it hit her shoulder. She was panting when she was finished. But Sailor Sun wasn't finished.

"Sun burn!" she called on her weakest attack.

Neptune created a wall of water but once again the attack managed to go through, and the two winced in pain. Sailor Sun took this time to summon her Fireball attack, she made sure her attack hit some body but not so they'd have to go to the hospital.

"I'm done." she called out, as she looked at the damage.

Uranus was leaning on her sword, while Neptune looked very close to colapseing but Mercury got to her first.

"Are you two alright?" she asked, running up to them.

"How is it that your attacks are unphased by ours?" Neptune gasped.

"I guess my attacks are like the sun's rays, they aren't affected in water. They are just refracted or are magnified." Sailor Sun explained.

"Next time we get to be offensive." Uranus said.

"Alright." Sun winked.

They all helped the two sailors up gently, only to notice Sailor Courage and his compainion gone.


	13. Chapter 12

"I'll never be able to move again!" Haruka said from the couch.

"I'll never be able to swim again!" Michelle called from the tub.

"Just soak, I'll go buy more herbal remedies." Ari sighed. "I'm still really sorry."

"It's okay." Haruka smiled lightly.

"I know something," Ari smiled as she handed Haruka Aloe Vera balm. "Next time we practice you can wear sun block, and Uranus your sword and Neptune's mirror can reflect my attacks."

"We'll keep that in mind, kid." Haruka said, sighing from the slight relief from the sun burn.

"Do you think Pluto knew about these Zodiac Monsters?" Ari asked, laying back in the chair.

"I have a feeling, no." Haruka said. "Michelle, did you know about this?" she called to the other woman.

"I had a feeling that even after the Wars we wouldn't be quite done." she replied. "But not to this extent."

"So do you believe what Sora was saying, you know about these monsters being almost invincible because of me?" Ari asked, looking at Haruka nervously.

"I think your doggy friend needs to rethink what she said. I mean, she makes you sound like you're as strong as Sailor Moon or Galaxia." she said.

"I'm related." Ari replied, then looked at Michelle who was standing in the doorway with just a towel on. "Sorry." Ari winced seeing a really bad burn happening.

Michelle sighed and sat beside Haruka on the couch.

"Who are you not related to?" Haruka asked in curiosity.

"The Starlights, and Princess Kakyuu." Ari said thoughtfully.

"So we are in deeper trouble than we had thought." Michelle sighed, leaning her head gently on her partner's shoulder.

"If I knew about actual fighting I'd end this." Ari said under her breath staring at the ceiling.

Michelle got up and grabbed the phone and dialed a number. She said a few quick words then put the phone down.

"Raye is coming to pick you up." she said to Arianna, and left to get dressed.

After Ari left with the sailor of Mars, Haruka spoke up.

"Why did you pawn her off on Raye? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I over-heard her say she wanted some fighting practice, anyway she needs a break from caring for us."

"Aw, I enjoyed having a servant." Ruka laughed. "But really what is it?"

"I did over-hear her say that." Michelle laughed lightly. "But you are right as always. I have a feeling we may need Hotaru for this battle. Her line to the gods is not as frayed as ours. We need all the help we can get."

"Michelle," Haruka sighed, mentally slapping herself for over-reacting. "Sailor Saturn? I still think this dog is over thinking this enemy. I mean we don't even know the extent of what they could do. We barely know what they are after, besides Arianna."

"We don't need to know. The thought of an enemy having emortality should be enough. Especially at the cost of fellow Sailor Scouts." Michelle pressed.

"Maybe we should ask Pluto..." Ruka started to say.

"She comes when she senses we're in trouble. It's not like we can just pick up the phone and call her." Michelle shook her head.

* * *

Mina was sitting at a booth at the Crown Arcade waiting for Serena's shift to end. She looked up and saw Dean and his little sister racing on an arcade game. She smiled to herself, and walked up behind them. Once she saw someone crash she opened her mouth.

"Can I play the winner?" she asked sweetly.

"Yep, just a second." Star replied, swinging her car across the finish line. "Okay bro, step aside and let me play someone more challenging."

Mina lower her head and sighed; wrong again. She slid into the seat beside Star.

"How do you know I'm any better?" Mina asked, looking into the green eyes of the girl.

"I've seen you." she winked. As the game started she added, "I've spent a lot of time here since Dean was trying to apply for a job."

"Starry, you don't have to tell everyone the details of my life." Dean replied from behind his little sister.

"Oh but that's a little sister's job! You can't deprive me of it." she smirked.

"So what are your names?"

"Knight." Star's voice raised considerably as she turned a corner sharply.

"Were you the one that had the accident with the cat at Cherry Hill Temple?" Mina asked.

"Mina!" Serena called from the booth were she saw Mina last.

"I'm over here." Mina called back.

"You!" Serena said in surprise, thinking about last night. She was wondering if that cat with the star mark is a symbol has any connection to him and that mask male scout. "Aren't you the one who lost the cat with the odd insignia?"

"Yeah," he blushed.

"Is that your sister? One of my friends mentioned you had a sister."

"Yeah." Dean said sounding not very impressed.

"Star." Starry introduced herself quickly before moaning after Mina skidded into the finish line.

"Your cat has the same name as you?" Serena said, her eyes showing her confusion.

Star completely froze up. Dean smacked her over her head to wake her up.

"Arg, will you stop doing that. You're killing what little brain cells I have." she retorted, jumping her brother.

"Okay..." Serena backed away from the fight. "Mina, we have to catch up with Raye and Ari."

"Ari!" Starry fell off from her brother's shoulders. "Oh I need to talk to her, can I come with?"

"No." Dean said in a short tone. "We have to return library books."

"We always have to do what you want." she said whined toward her brother.

"We'll tell her to call you." Mina offered with a wink and left with Serena.

* * *

"Okay who in their right mind names their cats after themselves? I mean..." Serena burst out loud until she realized something. "Mina... what if the cat is the girl?"

Mina laughed out loud, "Serena, that's crazy."

"It's happened before." Serena reminded her friend.

"A girl is a cat?" Mina asked skeptically.

"Oh my God!" Serena screeched. "If Star is the cat with the mark then she might be able to tell us who that guy Sailor Scout is! We have to tell the others."

Mina stopped walking and watched dumbfounded as Serena dashed off down the sidewalk.

* * *

Mina and Serena walked in on Raye and Ari having an even Karate match.

"Guys I found something amazing." Serena called out, making the girls look up. "I believe Starry is both human and cat."

"My friend is a cat?" Ari looked at her friend in disbelief.

"That's her hunch." Mina rolled her eyes.

"Starry is not a cat!" Ari yelled, now thinking Serena was a crazy person. "Anyway, humans don't turn into cats." she added

"Cats turn into humans." Serena clarified.

"No they don't." Ari said.

"They do so, I've had experiences." Serena retorted.

Arianna stared daggers at Serena.

"We'll stake her out tonight. I'll prove it!" Serena declared.

"How about not?" Ari said.

"Arianna has a point. Anyway we should be keeping watch on monster attacks, not go on a wild duck chase."

"Goose." Ari corrected.

"Serena, Starry and Sailor Courage are probably going to act like Uranus and Neptune for the first bit. He knows his side of the story, it's their discision if they want to join us." Raye added.

Serena sighed, while the rest smiled brightly.

* * *

"You've collected a large amount of energy, Fin. You have permission to continue on with the plan." The Sovereign said, feeling more confident in taking this child's life source.

"Yes, Sovereign." Fin replied, and blinked out.

'Maybe he'd be able to just capture this girl.' the Sovereign thought to himself.

* * *

Vanessa, Roxna, Cera, and Starry were walking Ari home after school. They've decided that walking in numbers was a safe way to escape these new monster attacks. As they turned the corner to where Ari lived, the monster known as Fin appeared in front of Arianna, grinning not very mercifully. Arianna tried to scatter with the others but was caught by the scruff of her neck.

"Not so fast." he chuckled.

"Let go." Ari pleaded.

After Starry and Cera skidded behind a bush not that far from Roxy and Vanessa's hiding place, Cera cried silently to herself being scared out of her mind once again. Starry sighed, not sure what to do, she was never a help to Courage. A sign on both girls' foreheads appeared and glowed softly. Starry gasped, as her friend transformed into another Star warrior. Nessa and Roxy were unhappily watching the painfully slow but thrilling event of Fin trying to kill the girl in his grasp.

"Stop right there you foul creature!" a girl appeared near the monster.

Hisses of anger were barely heard from the bushes.

"I am the Sailor and protector of the Milky Way constellation, I am Sailor Nemesis. On behalf of the Solar System, I'll protect the future Queen, and stop your further attacks!" the strange girl with a dark purple mask, a high pony, a Jem in the shape of a star on her forehead, in a weird purple out fit that showed her middrift.

"Doubt that." he smiled before water gushed out of his mouth hitting Sailor Nemesis squarely in the stomach, making her fly 10 feet.

As Sailor Nemesis was down a cat leaped out of the bushes and attacked the fish man, hissing angrily. The Monster wasn't that distracted by the small feline, but it gave Sailor Nemesis enough time to get up and get into range so she could use her throwing stars. The monster was hit in it's back and howled in pain letting Ari go. She rolled out of the way, now not sure if she would help and show her identity or wait and see if this Sailor Nemesis could handle this monster.

"Enough with the tricks." Fin said angrily. "Pisces Piranha!" he called out and an attack of energy piranhas attacked the new sailor scout.

She started to jump around pathetically, trying to remove the piranhas from her body.

Vanessa and Roxna shared a glance with each other, exchanging their evil plot. They started to sneak out of their hiding spot.

"Orbit!" Nemesis shouted and the fish stopped attacking and started to circle around the scout. Nemesis walked closer to Fin with his school of fish spinning around her, she then jumped out of the impending circle and the fish went flying toward Fin attacking him. She winced at her work, but ended it quicker. "Star shower!" balls of light pelted the monster, until he disappeared. She quickly detransformed.

Cera blinked unsurely, and looked around tiredly, asked, "Are you guys alright?"

"That. Was. So. Cool." Ari smiled, and slowly got up.

"We got to go." Vanessa said, excusing herself and Roxna.

"Where's Star?" Cera inquired.

Ari looked around and shrugged. Cera spotted a cat laying unconscious near the fight scene, and picked it up.

"Aww," Ari said, stroking the cat.

"I wonder where that cat came --" Cera started when Arianna noticed the insignia on the cat's forehead, it looked like that cat Sailor Courage had.

"I think I know. But we should bring her to Michelle and Haruka's for now. Lets go see if you can stay for supper." Ari smiled and help Cera with her stuff.

* * *

Fin teleported himself into the Sovereign room, wounded with green blood dribbling from the open gashes from his own attack.

"Fin." the Sovereign did not sound impressed. "What happened?"

"A Sailor Warrior reversed my attack, Sovereign." he gasped.

"We must get rid of these women warriors." Sovereign said under his breath to himself. He waved his hand above the dieing monster, and a small bright orb came out of the monster. As the orb floated, the dark Sovereign waved his hand again Fin's star seed appeared. "Capri!" he yelled out.

Roxna appeared before him and bowed.

"I'm giving you Fin's power he collected, it'll give you a chance to capture Apollo's child. But I'd like you to spend your time searching for humans with special powers." the Sovereign made Capri absorb the orb of energy.

* * *

Sora stared plaintively at the half conscious kitten in the middle of the floor. When the feline fluttered it's eyes open she was staring up at a big dog and two girls.

"She's up!" Cera said, softly petting the kitten.

"I'll go ask if I can give it some cream." Ari offered and ran into the kitchenette, while Cera followed.

"What's going on?" Sora growled at Star.

Star gave a little shake, "The new girl, she's an unknown. Sailor Nemesis no less, Sailor Sun's partner in crime." she smiled in a catty way.

"Really now? I was wondering about her power surge when she walked in, I've never met her before." Sora said to herself.

"Should we tell--" Star was interrupted by the girls putting a bowl of cream in front of her, she shrugged at the dog and lapped up the cream.

Sora chuckled to herself before padding into the kitchen where Michelle and Haruka were.

"Since you are the guardians of young Ari, I might as well tell you before I break the news to her. Her friend, Cera, is an unknown. In her warrior form, she equals Sailor Saturn's power. You may not need Saturn as your fears had hoped." Sora informed the ladies.

"Sora!" Arianna skidded into the kitchen area. "While Cera entertains the kitten, um, she saved me in scout form, but she has no recollection of the rescue..." she looked up at her human guardians.

"Great!" Haruka said in exasperation.

"Ruka calm down." Michelle tutted her partner.

"Should we tell her?" Ari inquired.

"Maybe in due time," Michelle offered. "She and that boy need to figure out in their own time, who they are. You can never rush information on a person."

"Ari! The kitten is purring." Cera called from the living room.

"Coming!" Ari called before giving her guardians an unsure look.

"So now we know one out of the two unknown scouts." Michelle said thinking to herself.

"Yes, but I wonder why Arianna said Cera has no recollection of being Nemesis..." Sora pondered out loud. 'And when the third sailor is coming.' she thought to herself.

"Shock?" Ruka offered.


	14. Chapter 13

"You sure going to Tokyo for spring break is a good idea?" asked an 18 year old red haired girl.

"Well it's better than staying in Cali for it." answered her identical twin brother.

"Our friends would call you crazy about now." she laughed.

"Now, now Aleisha, I'm not crazy I'm Dark." he winked. "But hey, at least I'm not all bubbly whenever an earth quake hits!" Adam accused. "It's like you're not scared of being sucked into the earth."

"I shine light on depressing times, not like you." Aleisha said darkly.

"Whatever." he said, and walked out of her room.

"Well don't forget to pack!" Aleisha yelled at the back of her brother.

* * *

"I can't wait to see Serena.' Darien smiled to himself as he looked at the calender date circled with a heart. 'I wonder what's she's up to, she hasn't sent a letter to me in weeks.' his mind started to worry. 'I wish I didn't have exams this week though!' he growled out loud.

"Studying getting to you Chiba?" his room-mate laughed out loud.

"Yeah." Darien sighed, but turned around with a smile.

"You have a girl back home don'tcha?" his room-mate, Steve, said once he remembered.

Darien grunted.

"What's so special about her to make you actually not study." he said, trying to sound concerned.

"I was thinking on giving her an engagement ring, but she hasn't been contacting me lately." Darien said bitterly.

"Planning a wedding are you, when you still have two years of practicum left." Steve smiled. "Can she wait that long for ya?"

"Of course, it's been planned, I just have to set it in stone so to speak." Darien chuckled, but in the back of his mind he was really worried.

"Whoa, you are one serious person, Chiba." Steve shook his head. "No wonder you didn't even let Denise flirt with you at the party last week."

"I was more in the studying mood that day." Darien laughed, reminising on the day.

"Hmm, well next spring break invite your little doll over here and we'll party till the moon falls from the sky." Steve clapped Darien on the shoulder before leaving the dorm to find his girl of the month.

* * *

'Hmm, since Princess Arianna broke the prophacy slightly, I might as well speed up the ending.' Star Dust the cat smiled to herself. Transforming into her human form with the help of her emerald amulet, she went looking for the perfect place for the two to meet.

Arianna, Sora, Haruka, and Michelle were walking around town. The older females were getting quite fed up with Arianna's complaints of boredom.

"I always liked danceing and volleyball." Arianna piped up.

"It's too late to join volleyball." Haruka informed the group sadly.

"Dancing is not a good idea either." Ari sighed. "I'm too old."

"Never, you're healthy and fit. As long as you dance just for fun you'll be just fine." Ruka winked.

"Ever thought of taking up an instrument or painting?" Michelle asked, even though she disliked hearing newbie musicians.

Ari shook her head.

"She wouldn't be able to sit that long anyway." Sora laughed.

Michelle pouted slightly, "I know a few recreational centres that may have what you're looking for." she caved.

"Hmm," Haruka nodded, "do you have any hobbies?"

"Running." Ari answered.

"Whining about life." Sora pipped up.

"I used to ride horses." Ari added.

"Picking fights with everyone." Sora informed the group.

"I started to make a quilt but got bored."

"She tried to fix a few communicators, but they blew up."

"Oh I love climbing!" Ari said sounding very proud of herself.

"We should make you a schedual, something your scout duties won't interfere with." Michelle said in a pondering way.

Ari ran up ahead ignoring what was being said, she was soon jumping up an down in front of a building.

"Never in my life have I seen such a hyper child." Haruka shook her head as she caught up with the boucing teen.

"Jazz team," she smiled, "it just started a week ago and I heard Stary's brother put her in. Please please please?"

"Okay, lets go get the forms." Michelle smiled.

Ari smiled and jumped around a bit more before Sora growled for her to stop.

* * *

"Oh Dean?" Stary said in a sing song voice.

"Yes?" Dean's reply didn't sound enthusiastic.

"Can we go to a resterant, like one of those fancy ones you have to make reservations for?" Stary batted her thick eye lashes barely showing off her amazing green eyes.

"What for?" he asked.

"I haven't had British Columbian imported rainbow trout for so long. I can't stand the canned stuff any more." Stary licked her lips at the thought of missing that awesome dish.

"True, and I've been hungry for Snow Crab for a while now." Dean agreed, and heard his gaurdian's tummy growl. He chuckled, "I'll make reservatioins for Friday, after your dance class, alright?"

"Eightish?" Star asked.

"Fine."

"Thank-you you're the best human on earth." Stary hugged her 'brother' and went to phone Arianna, to make her own plans.

* * *

Serena was pacing her bedroom with a determid face on.

"Serena stop pacing please, you're making me nausious." Luna demanded of her charge.

"I can't I'm just too anxious. Darien is coming home for the spring break on Friday." Serena turned on her cat.

"Why are you so anxious?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, it may be because I'm feeling a bit guilty for not mailing him and informing him on our current situation." Serena sighed.

"I doubt he'd be mad at you for that, Serena." Luna said, still watching her charge pace.

Serena sighed loudly again, but soon her face brightened up again, "I know, I'll make reservations at his favorite resterant for the night he returns!" Serena bounded downstairs to retrieve the phone.

* * *

Vanessa was sitting on Roxna's bed waiting for her, well actually she was trying to get away from Caleb, or "The infected one's" incessant whining of Patrick's death. Nessa could not see how those two became a couple, they are like so unlike each other. Okay so they are both pompous, but like Caleb and Stephen are such a better match dispite that Stephen totaly has the hots for me. Roxna blinked in, seemingly happy.

"Why are you in my room?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Caleb. He thinks I have an open ear to his desprete cries of mourning for Patrick. I, like need space, and well he doesn't like you." Vanessa came out with the truth.

"Uh, you're higher ranking than him, can't you like blow him up then?" Roxna asked.

"I'll think about that, if he doesn't stiffen up by the end of the day." Ness smiled. "So anyway, I hear through the grape vine," the child chuckled, "that you're next in line. What are you going to do about Arianna?"

"I'm going to invent something with the energy I gathered this afternoon."

"Fun, you must clue me in if it works."

"Of course," Roxy smiled, 'NOT' she added in her head.

Vanessa made a purring sound and bowed her head, with pointed odangos, slightly. Then blinked out.

* * *

Arianna was surrounded by Star and Cera at her desk.

"So you have karate lessons, dance lessons, violin lessons, plus homework all this week?" Cera stared at Ari in shock.

"And a date with me on Friday." Stary had to add.

"Don't mind me if I fall asleep in school." Ari said, already looking raccoonish.

"Cera, Arianna," Julie shouted from the back of the class room. "Are you interested in joining our cheerleading team?"

Stary looked up a bit hurt.

"When?" Ari asked, happy for a challenge.

"Monday, Thursday, and Saturdays." Julie answered.

"Sure." Ari smiled, really not knowing when to stop putting stuff on her plate.

Cera glared at her friend, Ari shrugged.

* * *

Cera and Arianna were trying to keep up with a rotiene the cheerleaders were doing, when Roxna walked onto the field.

"My you girls look wonderful." Roxy commented like she was older than them.

"Yeah, of course!" Kim said in a snobby voice.

"Well not for long." Roxy said under her breath, from her spring coat she produced six clear balls and threw them at half the team.

The balls didn't do anything at first until Kim picked one up and scoffed, "Trying to trip us up Capris?" she dropped the ball and five team mates were caught up in spheres.

Roxna laughed evilly, and transformed into a satyr. "I can't belive how long I pretented to be your freind, Pince, and I didn't get rid of you."

Arianna gasped with the rest of team, Capri took out more balls and threw them down directly in front of the rest of the team. Ari, Cera, and Julie jumped out of the way. Ari made a rash desicion and transformed into Sailor Sun, Cera transforming with her.

"I can't belive you're my enemy Roxy!" Sailor Sun said through gritted teeth.

"Well belive it." Capri smiled.

"Come on Sailor Sun," Nemisis urged her friend to make the first move.

Sailor Sun sighed inwardly, and gathered her energy for an attack, "Sun Flares Flash." Sun yelled out an attack that was simmilar to Mars'celestial fire.

Capri created a force field that absorbed the attack, she started to laugh once again. Sailor Sun and Nemisis used their solid attacks of throwing stars, and arrows, but Capri jumped out of the way. Capri brought out more orbs and threw them at the girls.

Sailor Sun used her Flare attack, while Nemisis used Orbit again. The orbs exploded in Sailor Nemisis' face and was out cold like Julie who was just cowering behind her. Sailor Sun was having a hard time keeping her eyes open after the orbs blasted a few meters away from her.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Capri smiled happily, even though she used up all her orbs already.

"Stop right there you feign!" came a melodious voice. "I'm Sailor Neptune, gaurdian of Neptune."

"And I'm Sailor Uranus, Protector of Uranus. We're here to stop your evil plots." Sailor Uranus and Neptune walked onto the scene.

"Oh I'm so scared." Capri sneered sarcastically.

"Well you should be." Uranus said confidently.

Capri was very smug about her situation. She brought out a pan flute and started to play a tantalizing song. Uranus' eyes went blank while, Neptune tried to shake off the feeling of being controled.

"Guys! Don't let her control you." Sailor Sun yelled hoarsely, trying to keep from sleeping standing up.

Capri played a high note and soon Sun felt very heavy.

Sailor Moon, the other scouts, and Sora ran onto the field and looked horrifically at the scene of girls being drained in spheres.

"We are the Sailor Scouts of the solar system and we say stop what you're doing!" Sailor Moon yelled angrily at the satyr.

"Yeah huh..." Capri said, after lowering her flute. "I belive these are also Sailor Brats from this system, stronger scouts than you I hear." she said smugly.

"You haven't met Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Girls, watch it!" Sora said under her breath.

"Don't worry, we can handle her." Sailor Moon smiled.

Sora held her breath. The scouts attacked the small satyr, but their attacks barely phased the monster.

Mercury searched the area quickly. "Sailor Moon, the spheres are her power source!" she called out.

The other scouts got the message and half of them attacked the spheres without luck. The other half was holding in fairly well with Capris.

"Hey girls!" a male voice called out. "Keep that thing busy, I have a plan!"

Sailor Courage came out, sounding a lot friendlier. The Scouts nodded their agreement, and attacked Capri with full force, still barely phasing the monster. Courage was sliceing each sphere open with his sword, and each girl fell out looking grey and blue around their mouths. They breathed carefully, but did not move. A combined attack from the scouts now, made Capri fall her her knees.

"I still have strength enough to destroy your friends." Capri sneered. She got up slowly and blew a single long low note on her pan flute, the earth started to shake violently almost knocking the scouts from their feet. A large chasm was opening along where Sailor Nemisis, Julie, and Sailor Sun were unconsious-like, and growing toward the hypnotized Neptune and Uranus.

"No!" the scouts cried.

Sailor Courage used a jumping power like Tuxedo Mask's to save Nemisis and Julie, but when he reached Sun he couldn't budge her. She was too heavy for him.

"The flute!" Sora barked, hearing other flute sounds mixed with this new low note.

Sailor Jupiter used "Jupiter Thunder crash!" and dusted the flute, leaving an electric silence in the air.

Sailor Sun collasped in Courage's arms as he sighed in relief.

"Sailor Moon now!" the scouts yelled.

"Silver moon crystal power kiss!" Sailor Moon cried out, and the satyr turned back into Roxna, her original dark sailor scout outfit blinked on and off. But that image was almost too quick for the eye before she stayed a little girl, and she blinked out.

"Good one Sailor Moon." Uranus sighed, stretching her muscles getting use to moving again.

"I have to admit, you girls are pretty impressive." Courage smiled.

"So were you." Sailor Venus fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Thank you for helping." Sora said with a bow.

"You're very welcome, I got to go now. It's been a pleasure, ladies." he smiled again and left, leaving the girls' mouths hang.

Arianna woke sorely on her bed. Looking around her head started to pound as she remembered what had happened. Slowly sliding out of bed she went to look out if it was daylight. Walking into the living room she looked into the rising sun. 'Oh that's just swell.' Ari sighed and flopped onto the couch. Watching as the day got brighter, her eyes closed and a fuzzy vision of a golden castle formed behind her eyelids. Opening her eyes again she had an actual happy feeling, something that rarely happened since she was kiddnapped.


	15. Chapter 14

'I can't wait to see my bunny.' Darien smiled to himself.

"Wow, look at that Adam, someone looks like they're gonna see a sweetie." a red head laughed from a seat beside Darien.

"Leisha, leave the poor guy alone." Adam, a similar looking red head retorted. "He's probably just sleep deprived, like you."

Darien looked up from his daydreaming about Serena to listen to the argument about him.

"Sleep deprived people don't look genuinely happy like him. They look like you, grumpy gus!" Aleisha growled.

"You just think that while you go to sleep." Adam said, patting his sister on the head. Darien chuckled to himself. "May I ask what do you think is so funny?" Adam asked turning to Darien.

"Nothing," Darien shook his head. "I'm sorry, you just remind me of my girlfriend and her sister."

"See I told you he had a sweetie." Aleisha sounded very happy. "Wanna talk about her?" Aleisha asked.

"Maybe later." Darien said, still with a smile on his face from the two siblings.

* * *

Arianna felt very energetic during her dance lessons. Even though she was a week behind everyone she could keep up with Starry and the rest of the team. At the end of the two hours Dean came to pick up Starry only to be faced with one of her bratty school friends.

"Hello Arianna," Dean said and turned to his sister, "Hurry up we got to get ready."

Arianna looked between the two, "Hi. Okay well see you tonight, Starry." Ari waved before running off to find Michelle.

Dean looked oddly at his sister, "I thought it was a me 'n you date tonight."

Starry looked as innocent as ever before leading the way home.

* * *

'I think I'm going to celebrate becoming the next chosen one.' Sashi thought to herself. She blinked herself to a fancy restaurant in a very nice green dress.

* * *

"Oh what am I going the wear!" Serena yelled to herself, throwing things out of her closet.

Luna sighed, "How about that black dress you rarely wear?"

Serena looked up, and went to search for that dress. She grabbed it from the back, and it looked perfect; sleeveless, knee length dress, just perfect for a night on the town.

It was 7:00 when Darien came calling at Serena's with a bouquet of roses.

"Ahh!" Serena screeched happily, which was heard like 2 blocks away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tears of happiness flowing from her eyes.

"My Serena, you look stunning." Darien gushed.

Serena blushed.

"It's so good to be back." Darien hugged her again. "What will we do tonight?"

"I made reservations at one of your favourite restaurants." Serena smiled brightly, and rushed to put the roses in a vase.

* * *

Arianna came out awkwardly with a knee length, spaghetti strapped yellow dress with an orange leopard print sleeve over top.

"Why did Pluto convince me to buy this?" Ari sighed to herself.

"It looks very nice, we just have to do something with your hair." Michelle said, leading Ari into her and Haruka's room.

* * *

Adam and Aleshia entered their first Japanese restaurant that Aleisha made the reservations for over the Internet in California. They followed a young girl and her either boyfriend or brother into the restaurant. Finally being seated they noticed they were near the young man and girl, also another couple looking like the guy from the planeand hislady looked awfully like the super heroin Sailor Moon.

"I have to use the ladies room." Starry announced to Dean.

"Lovely, though come right back you have to order still." Dean said.

She smiled sweetly, and walked the long way to the bathroom to see if Arianna had come yet. Ari was at the receptionist's, looking uncomfortable. Starry zigg-zagged her way to her friend and vouched that she could come in, whispering that it was she who was leaving for another engagement.

"Okay well, my table is actually near Serena, so if you find her you'll find our table. But I got to go to the ladies room right now, so I'll meet you there." Starry smiled, and walked off to the bathrooms.

Arianna furrowed her eyebrows in disappointment after being escorted to a table already occupied by Dean.

"Uh, hi..." Ari said, taking Stary's spot wondering where the girl would sit now. "Star didn't mention you."

"Uh huh, and she didn't say anything about a friend." Dean said, now looking not very pleased.

* * *

Sashi was just finishing her dinner, and waiting for the desert menu, when she had this very weird feeling. Turning around in her seat she spotted the girl whose picture has been plastered around Roxna's old room. That girl was their Source, and just her own luck that she was in the middle of dinner. 'If only I didn't make myself take the night off, and in the middle of finding a desert.' Sashi sighed. She only stole one of those stupid balls Roxna was hiding from everyone. 'So what possibility is there that any other scouts... wait isn't that guy who is with that brat, that human guy Patrick was crushing on?' she asked herself.

* * *

Arianna got up, "Maybe I should check on her..."

"That's a good idea." Dean said.

Arianna walked into the washroom to find it empty, but caught a glimpse of a black cat escaping out the window. Walking back she felt very confused, and almost hurt. She said hello to Serena on her way back, and regretted giving her boyfriend a 'who the heck are you?' stare.

"This is Darien Chiba." Serena smiled, giving Darien's hand a squeeze. "Darien this is Arianna Pince, she's Galaxia's niece." Serena said, trying to get the point across subtly that she was one of them.

"Galaxia's?" Darien just about jumped out of his seat.

Ari smiled shyly, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go and beat up my friend who stood me up. And I bet you two want to catch up. Very nice meeting you Darien."

Darien nodded andturned to Serena, "Galaxia's niece? She has a niece, and she's here? Why didn't you tell me Serena, it sounds important."

"I was, but I just wanted some time with you."

"We can do that any time Serena, but we should always get the scout business out in the open first."

Serena sighed and filled in as much as she could, getting a grave face from her fiance.

* * *

Dean sighed irritability about his sister's slip.

Ari looked awkwardly around before saying, "I guess I better go then."

Dean looked up, "No, no it's fine, I made reservations, and you came to eat with Star. You can stay and order something, my treat for what my sister put you through. We can just punish her over the weekend, you can come for a sleep-over and stick her hand in warm water while she sleeps." Dean laughed hard at his own thought, only because he knew his sister hatedwater.

Arianna giggled.

* * *

Sashi got up and went to pay for her bill, an evil scheme playing in her head. After paying her bill, she rolled Roxna's ball with her power as near to Arianna as possible, hoping she'd step on it. She left with a smirk on and blinked out as she passed a shadow.

Aleshia got up to 'powder her nose' because Adam kept saying she had some sauce on her face. Aleshia stepped on something like a marble, and soon found herself trapped in a bubble, being drained of her energy.

Adam gasped and stared at his sister before diving under the table.

Arianna, Dean, Darien, and Serena stared wide eyed at the predicament. Arianna holding back the urge to transform into Sailor Sun in front of the humans around her. As Dean, and Darien rushed to see if they could do anything, Serena rushed to the girls room, and Arianna slid under the table.

Sailor Sun and a young man in a mask with a yingyang sign on it and a totally black uniform rolled from under the tables. Sailor Sun spluttered at this "Sailor", before taking over Darien and Dean's jobs on getting the young lady out of her situation.

Darien and Dean took this chance to transform into their hero forms. Courage sliced open the bubble before Sailor Sun torched the building and before Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were able to react.

All the sailors rushed out of the building, the newest solder carrying the young lady who was attacked, and they all fled their separate ways.

* * *

Adam stared at his sleeping sister. 'Great, I hate when our visions come true. Just once I wish our inquisitive minds wouldn't go looking for vision places.' he hissed to himself. He started to hold onto his sister's hand, they have never been attacked by energy draining balls or anything like that. It's always been saving the people from burglars and using their own power to end hostage situations, and the like.

Those two masked men, angel, and comic book type heroine... why did the two bodies dressed in yellow look so familiar!

Aleshia fluttered her eyes open, slowly being woken up by Adam's stroking her hand nervously.

"We have a situation." Adam said, and explained what happened.

* * *

Arianna was too tired and stressed to share her night with Michelle and Haruka, so she just crashed on her bed. She was waken by a loud happy/angry conversation. Rolling over to see it was 8:00 in the morning she jumped out of bed and rushed into the shower. She walked into the kitchenette/living-room area to see a girl about her age, with black hair in the same length, and eerie violet eyes.

"Good morning Ari." Haruka smiled.

Ari nodded, still in some sort of shock.

"This is Hotaru Tomoe, or Sailor Saturn." Michelle introduced the dark girl.

She smiled shyly as a greeting.

"Hello." Ari said with a little acid in her voice, still not use to new people walking in on her territory.

"Hotaru this is Arianna Pince, Sailor Sun." Michelle said, giving a face to a name.

"Yes, she looks familiar." Hotaru said in a soft voice.

Arianna was startled because of this girl.

"Saturn and Pluto were close to the Sun Kingdom, more so than these two." Sora explained. "Pluto and Saturn's ties aren't as frayed to Kronos and Hades: fathers of time and death, the forgotten ones; as the others are. Making them worthy adversaries for these witches."

"Ahh, okay." Arianna said, getting used to all these helpful points and lectures, Sora was now capable of doing. "So, why are you here? and so early?" Ari asked, receiving a swift hit by Sora's tail.

"I felt a strong force, and felt compelled to look for it." Hotaru smiled.

"Really? Like this evil, who is after me?" Ari asked sounding inquisitive.

"That, but as well as a good circle. One that hasn't shown it's true form, but will soon. With this circle I have a good feeling we'd be able to beat this adversary."

Ari was silent for a bit, "What about these new sailor scouts coming out from 'hiding'? Are they part of this circle you're talking about?"

"I'm not sure, all I see are four shadowed figures in my visions, and they are with you." Hotaru said, in the same wispy voice.

"Four?" Haruka asked, feeling confused. "We've only found two."

"Uh... I may have met a third... a good chance of a fourth." Arianna said, thinking back to last night. "A boy, not that much older than you, saved a girl from an attack in the restaurant. But the funny part is, the boy looked very much alike to the girl, like they were twins. So I just assumed they were both Sailor Scouts."

"Twins?" Sora asked, as Michelle and Ruka looked impressed.

Ari nodded.

"Hmm, it could be the sailors of friendship..." Sora said.

"Sailors of Friendship?" Michelle asked, while she got some breakfast.

"Yes. I suppose you four should know the entire story, the one behind the Star Warriors. Many years ago, not very long after Sailor Galaxia become the first Sailor Soldier, Queen Sahara of the Nemesis Galaxy created emortals. She borrowed her power to three strong women warriors. They became Sailor Nemesis, Sailor Courage, and Sailor Friendship. Their blood line carried on with the duty of protecting Nemesis, let there be male or female, or in the rare case: twins.

"Sailor Friendship's name soon became Yinyang a word for Light and Dark. She was the keeper of balance; despite the battle between light and dark there will always be an understanding. I suppose these twins represents light and dark, Yin and Yang, in separate forms." Sora said, but added: "Keep in mind though, these warriors are stronger than most, only because their power is not unlocked by items, it comes from with in. Like Serena transforming into Serenity, which is really extraordinary."

"That group of Sailor Scouts were the second time sailor scouts were created?" Haruka asked, in disbelief.

"In retrospective, yes. But they were unknown, so they were not on record." Sora said.

"Sora... how does Sailor Sun fit into this though?" Ari asked, looking at her pet with confusion in her eyes. "I mean you told me Apollo, the god of the sun saved my mom, then they had me... so how does that make me a sailor scout? There is no sailor scout blood line or anything."

"It was destiny that Apollo lost the chance to mark his place in the Sailor Scout era at that time. He missed Galaxia, but he found your mother. One of the few who were able to create a sailor scout without using an item of transfer. That is why you are Sailor Sun." Sora said, plainly.

"So that's why there was not a Sailor Sun." Michelle said, in a pondering tone.

Sora nodded.


	16. Chapter 15

Ari walked into the Crown to see Cera. She ran over to her with Hotaru. "Cera, this is Michelle and Haruka's friend, Hotaru Tomoe. She's visiting." Ari introduced the Sailor of death and rebirth to the unknown Sailor of Nemisis.

"Nice to met you." Cera smiled.

"Like-wise." Hotaru returned the smile.

"Hey, uh Ari!" a male voice called out.

Arianna turned around to face Dean in an apron.

"If you're looking for Stary she's coming in a bit, your friend Mina is coming to met her here as well. You can jump her then." Dean said.

Cera and Hotaru looked at Ari, who smiled as remembered what Stary did to her the night before.

"Why are we jumping her?" Cera asked.

"If you can belive it, she left me to fend for myself with her brother, instead of having dinner with me." Ari said.

"Wow, and she sounded so excited." Cera gasped.

"That wasn't very nice." Hotaru gasped in shock.

"I know, and to add to that there was a catastrophe that Sailor Moon had to handle." Ari sighed, as she slid into a booth.

"Creepy." Cera said.

Arianna nodded.

"Hey Ari!" Mina called and bounded to the trio. "Hotaru!" she hugged the black haired girl. "I haven't seen you for months!"

"Nice to see you too, Mina." Hotaru smiled and made room for her.

"What are you girls up to?" Mina asked.

"We're waiting for Stary to show her rude self." Cera said.

Mina looked at the three in confusion.

"She ditched me at dinner and left me with her brother." Ari said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Mina asked, looking over at Dean dreamily.

"If you call awkward silence and him running away from a demon a good thing, I guess you're right." Ari said sarcasticly.

"Oh."

Soon a brother and a sister came in, and sat in a booth. 'Hey that girl is from the resterant!' Ari said to herself, watching the twins converse.

* * *

'Hmm, this place seems to be crawling with sailor scouts.' Sashi smiled to herslf as she looked at the Crown Arcade.

She smashed one of her new and improved balls against the building so they would drain energy from all who are inside. She knew these things would come in handy for large targets.

* * *

"Adam, we better leave." Aleisha said to her brother feeling a real bad presence.

"Way ahead of you sis." he said and got up.

"Whatever." she said, and rushed for the door only to be thrown back.

The original sailor scouts stood up.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, as Serena came out from the back room.

The twins got up and looked around, they walked up to the door and touched it. Aleisha wobbled feeling really faint.

"Something not good!" she called over to Dean.

"What do you mean!" he asked and walked over to them, Serena walking cautiously behind him.

"It's some kind of force field that I wouldn't touch, man." Adam answered.

"Why not?" Serena inquired, now nervous.

"It takes your energy." Aleisha said plainly.

Mina, Ari, and Hotaru looked at each other, and ran out to the washroom, leaving Cera to sit there with 13 other people in the room.

"This is so conspicuous you know!" Ari hissed, before they transformed.

Sailor Sun, Venus, and Saturn ran out, to see Sailor Moon unconsious.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus screamed.

The other people started to panic, and tried to open windows only to end up unconsious like their herione. Cera huddled under the table, feeling panic rise up in her.

"She touched the door out of curiosity." Aleisha said matter of factly, ignoring the room practically filled with sleeping people.

"The exits are now able to suck the life out of people, that's just great." Dean said, sarcasticly. He picked up Sailor Moon for the others, and put her in a booth for safe keeping.

"Is it just the exits?" Sailor Sun asked, as Sailor Venus was pacing, and Saturn stood in a calm manner.

"Dunno." Adam answered.

Sun walked up to a video game, and just as she touched it Saturn and the twins screamed not to. As sudden as Sun's fall, Cera, Adam, Aleshia, and Dean transformed into their warrior selves without knowing. Sailor Sun woke up, and got up groggily.

"Hey guys!" Sailor Sun said, looking with clear eyes at her former team. "Oh I miss you all dearly!" she said, sounding not herself.

"Seriously, long time no see." Aleshia said, now in a completely white sailor scout outfit with her middrift showing.

"I knew we'd find you again!" Sailor Nemisis said with a smile.

"Yeah, but weren't you suppose to find us?" Adam said, now in a complete black outfit, in the style of Tuxedo Mask without the cape and hat.

Sailor Sun stuck out her tounge only to get a huge hug by Dean, Sailor Courage. His action made a domino effect and the other three group hugged everyone. When the hug was over, their joyous reunion was over. Sailor Sun looked up at Courage with a disgust. Nemisis looked around confused, wondering where she was.

"Okay what happened?" Venus asked.

"Their old spirits came and reunited them." Hotaru said with surprise, not used to being able to see sprirts leave bodies.

"So... our human idenities are shown?" Sailor Sun said plainly.

"Might as well introduce our sailor forms." Aleshia said.

"Yin, just shut up. We need to figure out how to get out."

"Well I'm Yin, and this in Yang. We are the soldiers of friendship!" Yin smiled. "And you?"

Everyone was taken aback.

"Sailors Saturn, Venus, Courage, Nemisis, the one unconsious is Moon, and I'm Sun." Sailor Sun pointed to everyone.

"Very nice to--"

"But, you just found out who you were not that--" Venus started until she saw all the confused faces.

"Just shut up, okay? I want out!" Yang yelled.

"Fine. Let's just get out of here." Venus sighed.

"Sailor Sun is not allowed to fight, she'll burn all of us." Courage said, narrowing his eyes.

"No faith." Sun sighed, and took out her bow and arrow. "Phoenix strike!" she yelled and her white hot arrow was aimed at the doors. The energy arrow bounced off and came back at the shooter, who ducked. "Okay... I was not expecting that."

"Told you so." Courage said.

"Grow up both of you." Hotaru hissed, and took out her glave.

"Ooh big pointy stick!" Yin smiled. "How come we weren't equipt with pointy objects?" she pouted.

"Because we stand for peace, you idiot." Yang said.

"Venus crescent beam smash!" she yelled, hoping to penitrate the force field.

"No!" Saturn yelled, throwing herself to the ground as the attack started to bounce around. "We have to use physical attacks."

"Oh!" Sun said, taking out her bow and arrow again and letting a normal arrow fly through the glass, making hole.

"Thank-you for demonstrating." Saturn sighed.

Courage sighed, and smashed one of the door windows with his hilt. Saturn used her glaive and sliced through the force field. Everyone who was asleep, slowly woke up.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sashi swore. "Those people were peaking." she stored the life energy she captured in herself. "Just a few more populated places and I may have enough to beat that stupid brat!"

"What got you in such a knot?" Stephen asked, looking into Sashi's room.

"I upgraded a stupid gaget I found, and it has been destroyed before I could do anything about it." she hissed.

"Did you collect a lot of energy?" he asked leaning agaist the door frame.

"Yeah, and if you'd believe it I was this close," she showed her fingers inches apart, "to getting the lifes of some specials."

Stephen took in air sharply, like saying he was impressed.

"Well you didn't, and that's really too bad." he said.

"Why?" Sashi asked, looking him in the eyes.

"I was just sympathizing." he shrugged and left.


	17. Chapter 16

"Look at what we found." Arianna smiled, as she walked into the door of Michelle and Haruka's appartment.

Haruka leaned into the hallway to see Hotaru, Arianna, Cera, and three others walk into the apartment. Sora bounded in front of them and smelled each of them.

"I'm afraid to know why you have brought them."

"They saved Sailor Moon who is now safe at home napping." Arianna said.

"They are the ones we were looking for." Hotaru said, sitting down on a chair.

"We just thought they'd want to see Sora." Ari said petting her dog.

"So who's Sora?" Dean asked.

"She's your dog isn't she?" Cera asked.

"Hello." Sora smiled.

"The dog talks." Adam said in disbeilfe.

"Just like in my dreams..." Aleisha said. "But now that I think about it, you all look familiar."

"How's that?" Ari looked, sitting down on the couch.

"Well I've been having recurring dreams about a huge war for the past two years." Aleshia explained. "And just recently Adam and I have dreamt about you and something or other on fire."

"You are gifted with visions?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, and it's a pain in the butt." Adam said, resisting the urge to swear.

"Our transformations and visions started ever since a major earthquake left half our city in ruins. It was really creepy, but we got awesome publicity." Aleisha said.

All the original sailors looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Neato." Ari smiled.

"Okay, Sora, does this mean we've found all of Ari's scouts?" Haruka asked.

"Yep that's it."

"You sound like we're property of the brat." Dean said, looking at Ari's smile disappearing.

"You were part of her court back in the Silver Millennium. Your ancesters were the court of her mother. But you are individuals, who are obligated to protect the Princess and the solar system." Sora said plainly.

"Hmm well, I think I don't want to protect any princess or systems. I've been a renegade for awhile now, so why would I want direction now? Anyway, Stary provides enough guardianship to get by anyway."

"Your sister is younger than you, how is she your gaurdian?" Ari asked catching Dean's slip up.

"Does anyone get what I'm saying? I know you two lizzies, and that ditzy blond I work with caught on about my 'sister'." Dean said so harshly that Haruka had to be held back by Michelle. "No? My sister, is just another form my gaurdian cat can turn into. Though I have no clue why she prefers the human form."

Cera and Hotaru stood in shock, the twins were holding each other up, Michelle and Haruka stared daggers at Dean, and Arianna was very red in the face.

Ari picked herself up to her full 4'10" to Dean's 6'2". "You have no right to talk to my friends like that. I mean no rights." Ari growled.

"Yeah but I have the right to leave." Dean said and turned on his heel to leave.

Arianna transformed into Sailor Sun and pinned Dean by the shirt with her arrows.

"You do not have the right to leaveuntil your attitude changes." Arianna smirked. "This is because you're being a horrid person and I have the strength of a god and the power of fire. You really don't want to mess with me."

"Sailor Sun just leave him." Michelle said, giving up on her anger.

"Okay." Sailor Sun said then transformed back into Arianna, leaving Dean stuck to the door frame.

"What about me?" He said angrily.

"You can hang for a bit." Ari smiled, while everyone else shook their head.

* * *

Stephen sneaked into Sashi's room to use his new invention of energy readings to check up on how her stock was. It was pretty high to his surpirse, but he'd let her get a few more attacks in before he intervened.

* * *

"Make him shut up." Adam hissed, trying to watch a t.v. show.

Haruka got up released Dean from his postion with some difficulty.

"Now I don't care what you do. You can leave the responiblity of being a sailor and protecting your princess or you can continue being a scout. But whatever you do don't bring that attitude, okay?" Ruka stared him down.

"Whatever." he hissed and slammed the door as he left.

* * *

Sashi looked up at big tall apartment building. 'Now let's see how well this device works with tall buildings.' she smiled to herself, throwing an orb at the buldings side. A red forcefield climbed up the side of the building. She flipped her brown hair in a satisfied way before turning around to face a smirking Stephen.

"Hi Scorpio." she said with a smile.

"I see Capris' toy is working for you." he smiled back, giving Sashi the shivers.

"Yep, Leo hinted to me that this area is where some specails live." she said in a childish tone.

'Just what Vanessa and I planned." Stephen's smile got bigger.

"Okay..." Sashi said, getting a bit nervous. "Uh you want to go for coffee with me? We can go over to that place," she said pointing to a Starbucks. "so we may watch the festivities."

Stephen just stood there smiling.

* * *

Dean grabed the exit to the stairs but was zapped and had a feeling thatmade him want to fall asleep. 'Great we're being attacked again!' Dean hissed a swear. 'Might as well see if those women are okay.' he stomped back to the room.

"Haruka, when did you get tinted windows?" Hotaru asked Haruka.

"What?" Haruka looked at the red tinted windows, then went up to touch them. Her fingers touched the glass and she weaved backward, Michelle caught her.

"Alright who has the satelite signal that's telling the bad guys where we are?" Aleisha asked sarcasiticly.

Two large thump sounds were heard behind the front door.

"Don't tell me even the apartment doors are energy sucking." Mina cried out.

Cera went to open the front door only to faint once she touched it.

"Do we have permission to break a window?" Ari said, readying to transform back into Sailor Sun.

"Why!" Haruka asked.

"We have to pop the force field." Hotaru said.

"Will you help pay for the repair?" Ruka asked with a smirk.

"Eventualy it will be payed back." Ari said innocently.

* * *

"Thanks for the invite but no thank-you." Stephen said, with his eerie smile.

"Okay." Sashi said and started to walk away from the scene.

Stephen used one of his whip attacks to swing Sashi into the forcefeild building.

"Steph, what are you doing?" she screached, now feeling the hostility he had on her.

"I know the thought of not being killed while finding the chosen girl should out wiegh the Sovreign's praise. But it doesn't. So I'm just going to remove you from the game, so I have a better chance at the prize." he had his eerie smile on again.

"But, but, Stephen!" Sashi quiverd nervously. "In the end, all of us win. The power is to share equally." she said getting her fire power of the archer in her mind.

"Yeah but the less people to share with the more power one gets." Stephen started to transform into his scorpian monster form.

"It doesn't matter, we're like family." Sashi said, trying to free her arms to let the arrow of fire that was waiting in her mind go.

"Never have we been like family! It's always been survival of the fittest." Scorpio growled, his tail inching it's way closer to Sashi.

"No, Arial and Patrick were about the team. They wanted this energy source for all of us, not for themselves to help rule the systems." Sashi hissed.

"So?" Scorpio growled, letting his sharp tail whip across Sashi's face a huge bloody mark was left. "They were fools."

Sashi took a deep breath and tranformed into a muscley amazon warrior. She finally broke free from the whip and let the burning hot arrow hit Scorpio. She stood, staring at Scorpio with burning eyes.

"SCORPIAN SLASH!" Scorpio yelled, the stinger on his tail lashed out.

"Fire field!" Sagi yelled, barely blocking the feirce attack.

"Water bomb." a bubble formed in front of Sagi and exploded with such force her body hit the red field and zapped her energy.

She tried to get up but Scorpio stabbed her with his stinger, knowing her final minuets would be painful. He left, not wanting to see her liquify from the inside out.

* * *

Caleb of Cancer, looked into the looking glass Patrick gave him for his birthday before they reached earth. He was surprised to see Scorpio kill Sagi while she was on duty. It was a real shame, Sashi was one of his favourite witches, and Stephen was his second choice in boyfriends.

'Oh well,' Caleb thought, 'I could team up with Stephen since he can't try and kill me. I mean I'm a higher witch than him.'

* * *

Sailor Sun aimed Apollo's arrow at the window, ready to strike. As she let the arrow go, the force field outside finally realsed it's grip.

"No!" Sun cried out, not wanting to pay for the window for no reason.

Saturn stopped it short with her glaive. Sun smiled gratefully, quickly detransforming with the others.

* * *

The sovreign was quite surprised to see Sagi's star seed and her ball of energy she captured. He growled, knowing of the fear the star seed had to indure before it was released, but he caputered it in a jar like the others.

What is he going to do? His help is collecting worthless human energy, that is being frittered away on little invetions, and not making themselves stronger. That life source of those three male mediums only could do so much. He didn't want to use the star seeds of the witches so soon. He wanted at least Sailor Moon and a few sailor scouts (excluding Apollo's daughter) out of the way, in a dead sort of way.

* * *

The twins and Hotaru stayed at Haruka and Michelle's appartment for the night. Sora sat near the window, thinking. Now that they have all the unknowns, Sailor Sun had the choice of transforming into her other forms. Sailor Sun has three forms she may turn into during her life time, she may continue her scout line. She may tap into the power of her mother's pendant, and become the strongest warrior next to Galaxia. Or she could over rule Serenity right now, and over wright the Crystal Toyko Sailor Pluto and Moon had promised the future of the world.

Sora was slightly worried, with these thoughts and the threat of the Star witches. Especially since the name Star witches had rung one of her memory bells. But why? She has only seen Nemisis and the Sun in her life time... The Prophets.

How could she forget them. Their blood line is famous because of their power to tell the future... but it couldn't be them. Sailor Galaxia destroyed their home planet. Though it was no trouble at all for Galaxia because no one was there to protect Cassandra, the Queen. As well the planet was already in shambles, like a huge earthquake shook the entire planet.

Sora growled lightly, not pleased at the thought of an ancient line of soothsayers who can change the future at will becomeing monsters.


	18. Chapter 17

Serena sat on her bed, not wanting to go to work in fear of an attack again.

"Serena I know you are scared but you have to face the world, the good and the bad." Luna said, looking up at her future queen.

"I know that Luna!" Serena growled. "It's just that, I'm scared of the new bad guys picking us off one by one. It seems like they know where we live and everything. It's creepy you know."

"I understand, but it's more important for you to keep living your life as normally as possible and keep an eye open so you could save the people who are being attacked." Luna scolded.

Serena sighed and got up to get dressed.

* * *

Caleb was walking around in happiness, Stephen just accepted the proposal of teaming up. Right now Caleb was searching for Specials, they've decided to hone in on them. They seemed a lot more stonger than humans. Walking by the arcade, he spotted a beautiful girl with long blond hair done up in buns, simmilar to Vanessa's. He's always liked that little kid's style.

Walking in he felt drawn to the girl, despite the heavy feeling of Specails in the air. Walking up to her, he blurted out the first thing that wouldn't have come up ever since his transformation.

"What's your sign?" he asked catching her eyes with his.

Serena blinked a few times before the feeling of confusion left her.

"Your zodiac sign." he smiled.

"Cancer, why?" Serena asked, her eyes started to scrutinize the guy before her.

His eyes went blank, he quickly chanted something and looked back into Serena's eyes, "You will save the soul of a stranger this week. Thursday, to be precise." he looked at her strangely before walking out.

"Who was that?" Dean asked, looking at Serena then at the man leaving.

"I don't know, but that was beyond weird." Serena said, shaking her head.

* * *

Amy was walking home from the pool, when a man she didn't know blocked her path.

"Hello grandaughter of Hermes." he smirked.

Amy clutched her change bag and stared nervously up at the man. He transformed into a scorpian monster before Amy could run. Amy gasped and went to grab her transformation stick but the moster hit the stick away with it's tail.

"Now now, I don't want you to use any of your powers before I get to steal them." he tutted.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Amy said with as little fear as she could hide.

"It doesn't matter, you are the grandaughter of the god Hermes whether you know it or not. And to add to your excitingly short life, I get to take your scource." he smiled, his six beaty eyes gleaming in the street light.

Amy yelped and threw her bag at the moster and tried to run away, only to be caught by his whip.

"No!" Amy screamed.

"Stop right there on behalf of the planet Neptune. You star monsters have gone far enough with your plans on taking the lives of others." Sailor Neptune said, standing proudly in the light of a street lamp.

The monster just stood there holding onto the wriggiling end of a whip smiling. He spun Amy into his arms and pointed his stinger at Amy's throat.

"Whatever you say or do won't change the fact that this girl will die." he said, his tail's stinger inching it's way toward Amy who held by the monster's whip.

Neptune gasped then bit her lip. 'Why hadn't Uranus come?' she cried out to herself.

"Now either step down and leave, or you could stay and watch her death." the monster said, chuckling as he listened to Amy's whimpers of terror.

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune yelled, hoping to find a weakness. Nothing came up.

"Is that all you can do?" he asked, as he started to take Amy's life source which made Amy glow a deathly eerie glow.

'What can I do? I know for a fact he's getting stronger by the minuet, and will probably kill Amy if I make a move. But I can't just let her die!' Neptune said angrily.

"Take me instead." Neptune said, and was shocked to hear her own voice.

Amy's eyes went wider for the fear of her friend.

"What!" The monster sounded off gaurd.

"Take me, how do you know she has any power at all? I'm obviously powerful since I'm a Sailor Scout." Neptune said, with no fear.

He looked at Neptune then at the cowering Amy. He growled, and let Amy drop. He used his whip on Neptune who countered it by using one of her water attacks.

The monster growled, in anger and whipped his tail at Amy.

"No!" Neptune screamed seeing the stinger hit Amy in the leg.

"Now look," he said angrily. "I wasted a prefectly good life because of you."

"You bastered!" Neptune swore, running at the monster.

He blinked out before she reached him. Neptune walked toward Amy who was already paleing and in a cold sweat. She picked her up and walked to a clinic as fast as she could.

* * *

"I knew it, I knew it." Serena said repeativly while she paced in the waiting room. Darien trying to catch her to calm her down.

"Maybe I shouldn't go back to America so soon." he said, watching his worried Serena fight off her fear.

"Maybe." Lita said, biting her lip.

"Serena, calm down please. We know Amy is stable now." Raye said, holding Serena in place.

"But I knew this was going to happen." Serena sniffed.

"It could've been an accident." Mina said. "A random pick."

"I'm afraid not," Michelle said walking in with Haruka, Hotaru, and Arianna. "He seemed very specific about Amy."

"No!" Serena wailed. Darien took this chance to wrap his arms around her.

Arianna stood there thinking up a plan to just make all the pain, she practically caused, go away.

"We just have keep our gaurd up." Hotaru said, watching everyone worry.

"Has Luna or Artemis found where they may be?" Haruka asked Mina.

"They're too quick to get a reading on them, so no." Mina answered ringing a hankercheif in nervousness.

Ruka sighed heavily in response.

"I think now's a good time to start practicing against me." Ari sighed, looking not pleased with her desiscion.

The scouts looked at the girl.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked.

"Well, if you didn't know. These monsters have simmilar strengths as me, since they were bestode some of my power five years ago. I have already beat Neptune and Uranus, out of fault of course, to see how strong I was against them.

"Well I might as well take all of you on, hoping it will strengthen ourselves."

"Ari, you don't have to do that, we just have to make a better plan." Lita said, putting her hand on the child's shoulder.

"I instist, I belive Sora now. Despite reciving four new scouts, I think it would better for you all to practice with me." Ari said, staring meaningfully at all of them.

Serena sniffled, "If that's what you think, we'll oblige." she said, looking a bit better.

Darien looked doubtfully at the girl, before sitting down with Serena.

* * *

"How could you!" Vanessa screamed.

"Ness, what are you talking about?" Stephen asked.

"You teamed up with that Fag, Caleb. How could you?" she screamed again.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." he answered. "Caleb is smart. He'll help, despite being a naive boy. It'll be easy."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes at her crush, while he just sat there looking at her.

"I swear, if you don't destroy him to be closer to me, we're through. I mean it Stephen." she hissed.

"I really don't belive you've ever been this homophobic before Ness." Stephen commented, ignoring the threat of breaking up something that really was never there.

"Well no basterd came close to someone I loved so much." she said, her voice cracking.

Stephen sighed. "I'll do something, alright?"

"You better." she said still with warning in her voice, before leaving in a whirl wind of fire.

* * *

Amy was released from the hospital the next day, and was instructed to get lots of rest and to take her prescribed drugs for the sting.

Darien took this time of slight peace, to take up Ari's offer.

Ari looked at Serena's boyfriend as he stood on a rock. They were at one of the larger secluded national parks, where Darien drove the both of them.

"So before we begin and I have the chance of getting my butt kicked. Who and what are you suppose to be?" Ari said, rudness dripping off her words.

Darien chuckled, "I would ask you the same question, but you asked first. I am the gaurdian of the earth and I will become the future king of earth." he said skipping over the part that he'd be ruling the solar system along side Serena.

"Cool," Ari said, sounding impressed. "I'm the gaurdian of the Sun; half god, half first emortal of the cosmos. But I have no clue what I'm becoming in the future." she said.

Darien looked at Ari with the same scrutany he had saved for each occasion he'd met her.

"Why does it look like you don't belive me?" Ari asked, as she started to stretch.

"It's just that you're different than all the other scouts." Darien said, looking down at the small child.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Ari laughed. "Anyway your feelings toward me may be that way because I was raised a lot differently than the other girls. I was taken from my home at age nine, endured evils, and well I've just never had a real home since then."

Darien was taken aback from the words that came out of this normal looking girl.

"So, what's up with your closed doors? I mean, you seem distant from everyone else. I may have lived in solitude for the last five years but I really don't think people are supose to be that up tight." she said, now contemplating if she should transform now.

"I have my reasons." Darien said, now locking eyes with the fourteen year old girl.

She smiled and took that as a sign to transformed into the true ruler of light.

"I guess I'm going to have to fight them out of you then." she smiled brighter.

"You can try." Darien said, transforming into Tuxedo Mask.

"The word 'try' is not in my vocabulary." she smirked, taking out her arrows.

* * *

Caleb sat down with Stephen.

"Steph..." Caleb started to say, ringing his hands nervously.

"What?" Stephen asked trying not to sound upset.

"I've been having these weird feelings." Caleb said.

Stephen looked at him, "Do I want to know what these feelings are about?"

"Maybe..." Caleb said before launching into the explanation of his fears. "These feelings are giving me the idea of what we are doing is either wrong or we could be doing it better."

Stephen relaxed, "What do you mean?"

"Well I've been having these dreams for two nights now about the child we're after. She's an adult with kids, and a kingdom. It's like we shouldn't mess with that balance, but at the same time it seems like that is where we have to go to get the girl. When she is most vulnerable with little on her mind except her family." Caleb said.

Stephen raised an eyebrow in fasicnation but had a look of confusion on his face.

Vanessa looked from the shadows angrily at the two men. Why hadn't Caleb mention his dreams to the group? Despite the hatred she burns for him, she thought he should be loyal to the team. Stephen better clue her in later, or else he'd be picking his charcoal bones off the pavement.

* * *

"Ready to tell?" Sailor Sun smiled, her power arrow aimed at Tuxedo Mask's face.

"Fine." he growled and fell backwards, letting the arrow fly without hitting anyone. Tuxedo Mask transformed back to Darien who let out the story of losing his parents and the constant feeling of losing his Serena.

"So, how come Serena is so special to you. I mean you're like six years older than her."

"Four." Darien corrected. "Serena just has this energy about her."

"I really think that's the sugar... but please continue." Ari laughed.

Darien laughed, "We've been through a lot, espeically on losing each other. The nice thing is that we always find each other after."

"I see." Ari sighed. "It'd be nice finding a relationship like yours."

Darien smiled.

"Want to start on the picnic?" Ari asked getting up and dusting herself off. "I haven't been on a picnic for so long." she mentioned.

"Sure." Darien said, getting up as well. "I remember having a lot of picnics with Reeny and Serena."

Ari stopped abruptly and looked up at Darien, "Reeny?"

"Serena and my future child." Darien explained, getting a weird look from Ari.

"That little pink haired br-- beautiful kid?" Ari said, kicking herself for still disliking the girl.

Darien cocked his head to one side, "How come it seems you dislike Reeny?" he inquired.

"No real reason." Ari said, then turned around to face Darien again. "It's just that: Pluto was like a second mother to me, and Reeny kept on barging in. It's not just that either, but whenever she came it's like she was hiding, and not showing her true self." Ari said.

Darien looked thoughtful. "That's what Serena was saying when they first met."

"Well that's going to be a fun converstaion when I fight her." Ari laughed.

* * *

"I think we have a power we don't know about." Vanessa said, to the rest of the group.

"What do you mean?" Alexandra and Alexis said in unision.

"Where's Stephen and Caleb?" Lindsay asked.

"Around." Vanessa said. "Anyway, the power is either fortune telling or playing with time."

"How do you know this Vanessa?" Darius asked.

"I over heard a conversation--" she was cut off.

"I feel we can do this. I've been having dreams about the future, like way into the future about this kingdom called Crystal Tokyo." Ty said interupted the little blond child.

"See, that's what I mean. Caleb's been having dreams too." Vanessa explained.

"Okay fine. But how will we do this?" Darius asked.

"Leave it to us!" the twins said.

"I want in too. Libra's are good idea people." Lindsay said.

The twins looked at each other before shrugging.

"Thanks." Vanessa said.

'Those three dimwits don't even know about our powers.' Victor growled to himself. He was always one step ahead of everyone. One of the better things of being the protector of the virgin god was his mind was never clouded with other ideas. As well as he was the most evilest in the group, and knew the soverign was not to be trusted.

* * *

Serena was ferious at Darien and Arianna the next day, after finding out where Darien was all day.

"You cannot take one of us and fight alone like that again!" she said warningly to Arianna.

"Serena calm down, I thought it was a great expericance and all of you girls should follow the example." Darien said.

The people in the arcade tried to ignore the argument.

Dean leaned into Ari's ear, "Wow, what did you do? Kiss him or something?" he whispered.

"Go away." Ari growled.

"Hi guys!" Stary's happy voice came from behind them.

"You out." Ari turned on her friend.

"But.." Stary looked hurt and confused.

"Leave now." Ari stared down Star. "It's a shame that I have to share a room with one Catty person, but two is just too much." she accented the word Catty.

Stary looked at Dean with confusion, not knowing that the group knew she was a cat and not a human.

"Okay..." Stary turned around and walked out of the arcade.

"Ari that was rude." Serena turned on Arianna again. "You should not do that to your friends not matter what. You should really smarten up."

"You should have given her that lecture two nights ago." Dean laughed and went to hide in the back room.

Serena sighed, the stress of an abnormal life was getting to her.

Stary ran back into the arcade.

"Someone want to go outside to break up a firery argument?" she said in a stressed tone to the group.

The group looked very confused, until they saw Sailor Jupiter and Venus fly past the front windows. They ran outside and quickly transformed.

"You didn't kill him!" a lioness monster looking simmilar to Vanessa Lions screamed at the scorpio thing that attacked Amy.

"Why should I?" Scorpio asked.

"Well first of all it'll show that you love me!" she screamed, fire balls formed in her hands.

The scouts looked at the situation, the two monsters were fighting over the man who talked to Serena the other day. The wierd thing was **two** monsters fighting over a civilian was not a normal occurance.

"Stop this madness! I'm am pretty Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon, and I am here to punish you."

The lioness turned around and shot a hot flash of air at them.

"We've already heard Aphrodite's and Zeus' intros, so you can shut your mouth." the lioness called out, to the scouts who were getting up.

"Leo, just calm down. Cancer's idea right now is more important than your crush on me." Scorpio said, useing their monster names.

"I see how it is." Leo growled, her claws extened. She unleashed her strongest fire attack on Scorpio. The heat reached the scouts and crisped Scorpio black. His body vanished, and his star seed blinked out.

The scouts were all open mouthed.

"Now it's your turn." she turned on the man who was named Cancer.

The scouts looked at each other.

"Should we let this continue?" Venus asked Sailor Moon in a confused way.

"Uh..." Serena turned to Tuxedo Mask, who looked just as astonished as the others.

"If they're going to murder each other like that, I vote to let them continue if they're that stupid." Sailor Sun said.

"I'm going to have to agree with the pipsqueak." Courage said.

"But, I can't let any killing to go on. It's my destany to protect everyone and give them a chance." Sailor Moon said, taking out her tial.

"I know Sailor Moon, but I think we should kill the lion one. Just because she's the one doing damage." Sailor Jupiter offered.

"Alright." Sailor Moon said, making a detrimid face.

"Let's combine our powers just to be on the safe side." Sailor Sun said.

"Okay. Silver moon power..Kiss."

"Jupiter Oak..Revolution."

"Venus love and beauty...Shock."

"Sun Fireballs..Charge."

"Courage Lion's.. Roar."

The colourful attacks sped it's way toward Leo.

Leo turned around her eyes widened slightly, but just before the hit she threw a fireball at Caleb and dispeared in a explosion of fire.

The Sailor Scouts blinked, before noticing Caleb half burned on the road. They ran to him to make sure he was alright.

"Thanks." he half heartly smiled up at them.

"This doesn't look very good." Jupiter said under her breath.

"I may be able to help with those wounds." Sailor Moon said, holding her tial.

He sighed.

"That may not be a good idea Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said.

"How bad could he be being attacked by those monsters?" Sailor Moon asked everyone.

"Very," he gasped a laugh. "but I've always felt I was doing wrong. Like their was no point on being evil." he said quietly.

"See!" Sailor Moon said, looking down in concern for this man.

Everyone looked away. Sailor Moon took this chance to use her power.

"Starlight Honeymoon Tharepy Kiss." Sailor Moon said.

Caleb's attire flickered into a outfit like Sailor Yang, but as soon as that happened Caleb disapeared leaving his star seed behind. The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask looked at the floating seed of life in astonishment. Caleb's sailor scout shadow appeared in front of them.

"I knew Sailor Moon could do it. Thank-you for freeing me from the Dark Sovriegn." the shadow said. "I know this is not much but before I leave, I must tell you a prediction of the future: darkness will come, and the little ones will give you the light." his shadowed spirit disapeared with his star seed.

"Okay then." Lita said, staring at the now empty spot.

"Yeah... well I better go before someone yells at me for leaving when Serena is gone." Courage said and transformed to normal before running back to the arcade.


	19. Chapter 18

All the scouts were on full alert. Adam and Aleisha made up many excuses to stay over in Tokyo for a more few weeks longer before going back to school.

After the first week of no attacks the scouts started to get worried. Their training intensified out of fear they may return soon.

* * *

Sailor Sun stared at the winged sailor scout, Sailor Moon with a smile.

"Your daughter is brat you know." Sailor Sun taunted, wanting an angry Sailor Moon to fight.

"My what?" Moon looked confused.

"Your future kid, I met her on Pluto before she went to the past a few times." Sailor Sun explained. "And to my surprise she's a little brat."

"Oh, well I don't find her bratty, just annouying at times." Moon said.

"Okay." Sun said with a sweat drop. "Is there a way to get you more up set? It's easier to fight someone not so docile like yourself."

"What?" Moon asked, now feeling confused.

"I've seen you fight. You fight a lot better if you're passionate about something... like saving the world for all the people on earth. I want that Sailor Moon. Not the Sailor Moon who gets freaked out by a daemon." Sailor Sun clarified. "How about I put down a bet like the one I did for Tuxedo Wask. If I won the fight against him he had to share a dark secret and vise verses. Well he became a real fighter after that."

"Oh," Sailor moon said. "a bet? Hmm, alright what about if I win you have to be nice to Dean and Darien for one week." Sailor Sun's mouth dropped open. "I heard all your mouthy comments you used against them. If you win I have to--"

"Clean Raye's shrine for one week." Sun finished.

Sailor Moon's face was full of shock. "Fine."

* * *

"Victor, you were gathering energy for all of us so it doesn't look like we're up to something, right?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course." Victor said.

"Good."

* * *

Sailor Moon was breathing heavily when they were near done winning their battle.

"Are we done yet?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I guess--"

"Good." Sailor Moon said and fell to her butt.

"But I wanted to use one of my energy attacks." Sailor Sun said, now trying to catch her breath. "It wasn't fair that you ran so much more than Darien." Sailor Sun said sitting down.

Sailor Moon transformed back into Serena and sighed, happy to be laying on the cool grass.

"So who won this?" Arianna asked with coyness.

"Can we just say it's a tie and no one wins?"

"Fine, but if no one wins we both have to do the bets placed."

"No." Serena sounded desprate, shot up.

* * *

The star witches who were left gathered around a full length mirror, chanting. In the glass of the mirror the Solar system appeared, the image zoomed in on the sun and into its golden kingdom.

"Victor, Vanessa, you can go." Ty said, hitting the glass which waved like liquid.

"Come back through the mirror you came out of." Lindsay reminded them.

Victor shrugged and went through the mirror, with a happy Vanessa.

They entered a room with a huge bed, and dressers. Looking around they saw a lot of group and family pictures. Vanessa picked one up and saw their target with a man and two kids huddled in their arms.

"Want to get Apollo's grandchildren while we're at it?" she chuckled.

"We're getting the queen that's it. We are not raising any more suspision than the queen dieing." Victor said. "Did you bring the gun?" he asked.

"Yeah." she smiled. "I think we're geniuses, inventing such an extractor in such a small form."

"Whatever." Victor said, annouyed of Darius' superb inventing skills.

"New people!" a small voice squealed from down the hallway.

"Flame, get back here!" another child's voice screamed with delight.

The two intruders looked at each other and dove back into the room.

A golden retriver puppy slid to a stop in front of the door where Victor and Vanessa were hiding.

"When did we get new people?" he asked excitedly wagging his tail, as twin boy and girl ran up beside him.

"New people?" the boy asked.

"What new people Flame?" asked the girl.

"I don't know, but they're in there." the pup said sniffing around the door frame.

The girl knocked on the door. "Mother?" she asked sweetly.

Victor and Vanessa came out, Victor with a towel and Vanessa with a duster, hoping they looked like people who clean up the castle.

"She's not here." Vanessa said.

"Hi." The boy said.

"Hi, are you new cleaners?" the girl asked.

"Uh yes." Victor said.

"Oh, cool." the boy said. "My name is Tony and this is my sister Sara. This is Flame our dog." he introduced all of them.

"Very nice to meet you, but we must be going now." Victor said the the kids.

"Oh by the way," Vanessa said, remembering these kids were from the picture. "we're suspose to clean your parent's room, could you direct us to it?"

The twins had a huge sweat drop on their foreheads, "You were in it." Tony said.

"Right." Vanessa looked sheepish.

"Okay." Sara said and they bounded off down the hall way.

A woman with mid calf length of red/blond hair, Queen Arianna of the Sun was walking down the halls when she saw her kids rush past her.

"Excuse me, but people of the royal family do not run down the halls like maniacs." she said without turning around. She smiled slightly to herself when she heard the screach of shoes on the floor.

"Sorry." came the unison of three voices.

"Now what's the rush?" she asked, turning around to see her children.

"Tag." Flame said wagging his little tail.

"And you're it." Tony said, tagging his mother.

Arianna sighed and chased after the kids. She caught them both, and they all yipped with glee.

"Mom!" Tony said.

"Come with me to my room so I can change into something that I can play in." Arianna said, carrying her kids one on each hip to her room.

She let them down and opened the door to Vanessa and Victor. They aimed the gun at her and the force of the extractor pushed her into the hall wall. Her star seed floated where her body was standing.

The twins stood in shock.

"Grab the seed, and let's go." Victor comanded.

The twins looked between the bad guys, their mother's star seed, and their mother's dieing body. Flame was growling in a pathetic puppy growl of warning. Without thinking Tony grabbed his mother's star seed and ran, with a teary eyed Sara and a yipping Flame behind him. They knew their dad was gone on business, and all they had were servants at the time being.

When they passed their room they called for their own protection, something similar to Luna ball, their Dragon ball. It was a cat head as well but Star-dust named it Draco and the twins affectionatly called it a Dragon ball. Sara called up Reeny, their new babysitter.

"What is..." The crackly picture of the pink haired Reeny said. "What's wrong, why does it seem like your running?"

"It's mom." Sara cholked out. "A sparkly object came out of her and two people are chasing us for it." she said her voice shaking as she heard Vanessa and Victor catching up.

Reeny looked worried for once. "Hurry and find a transporter and come here. I'll warn everyone and your dad."

Sara sniffled, and ran harder with Tony, almost leaving Flame in the dust since he already was having a hard time catching up. They jumped into the nearest transporter.

"How do you work this?" Tony looked a round.

"Pluto would know what to do." Sara said, the transporter started and blinked up the coordinates for Pluto. "Is that good?"

"We better tell Pluto we're coming." Tony said, looking at the planet on the screen. He grabbed Dragon, and asked for Sailor Pluto.

"Anthony." Pluto sounded confused.

"Pluto... Mom is in trouble, and we did something wrong so we're coming over." he explained.

"What do you mean your mother is in trouble?" Pluto asked.

"A sparkly object came out of her." Flame said, sticking his head between the twins.

Pluto bit her lip, "Is it still glowing?" she asked.

Sara opened her hands and nodded

"Alright, when you're done talking to me ask DB to hold on to the Star seed."

"Okay." the twins said.

"I'll see you in half an hour then." Pluto said and blinked off of DB's screen.

* * *

Vanessa looked at Victor in annouyance. "Now what?"

"We commit suicide." Victor said.

"They won't be that mad at us will they?"

Victor gave her a death glare.

"Could we steal another star seed, or use her body for something?" Ness offered, feeling doubt.

"No!" Victor said.

"Fine." she said in a snobby way, "What do you propose?"

* * *

Pluto paced in the time room with the twins staring up at her with the sniffles.

"The entire system is on alert." she muttered to herself.

"Will my queen be okay?" Flame asked, looking very sad.

"I cannot say." Pluto said biting her lip. "I'll go see if Reeny has come to pick you up yet." Pluto said leaving the kids in the room alone with their dog and electronic ball.

Tony turned to his sister, "We should go into time to help mom."

"Okay!" Sara said, forgeting Pluto's warnings the last time they ventured even near the time doors.

"DB you have to help us." Tony said looking at his electronic ball.

DB turned into a key similar to the Time Key Reeny talked about.

"Thanks." Sara took and showed it to the door.

It opened with a loud boom. Reeny ran into the room to just catch the twins walking into time. She skidded pass the doors before they closed. She followed the twins in anger, why did they do that? Stupid bratty kids.

* * *

Arianna was walking to the Shrine to meet up with the girls, when she saw two bright lights fall from the night sky. The lights became brighter as they reached the ground. To Ari's astonishment the lights were two children who landed in a bush.

"Oh my. Are you alright?" she asked lifting the slightly scraped kids from the bush.

The two kids stood with mouths open.

"Mom has short hair." Sara whispered to her brother.

"Where is your mom anyway?" Ari asked looking around until she spotted the familiar looking floating cat head. Her mouth dropped and she growled inwardly. 'By the looks of them, they look like Mina or Aleisha/Adam's kids.'

The twins looked at each other nervously.

"Come with me I know a place where you can stay without taking you to the police to relocate you to your mom." Ari said giving both hands to the kids, who took them happily.

* * *

"Guys." Arianna moaned to the group once she reached the top of the steps.

* * *

Reeny landed on her feet near where the twins landed. 'Where can they be?' she looked around. She started to walk to Raye's temple, maybe she'd be able to locate them.

* * *

"Where did those come from?" Mina asked Ari.

"Did you start a babysitting program on top of your karate lessons, violine, dance, and cheerleading?" Cera asked with a questioning glance.

Ari pointed to the floating feline head hoping they'd get the mesage these kids were not from around here.

"Why does that thing look familiar?" Serena asked noticing the floating cat head.

"Didn't Reeny have one." Amy asked, then looked very shocked at herself.

"They didn't brain wash you did they?" Mina asked.

The twins looked slightly frightened even though these girls look like their aunts.

"No, they fell into a bush and one of them needs a bandaid." Ari said taking the boy and leading him to a medican cabinet.

"Do you know where you are?" Lita asked Sara who shook her head no.

"You know Reeny?" Tony asked turning his head awkwardly to them.

"Yes..." they said.

"How do you know her?" Hotaru asked TOny.

"She babysits us for mom." Tony said jumping from the stool Ari put him on.

'Okay so which one of us thinks Reeny is responisble enough for two little kids?' Ari laughed to herself. The other girls look at each other for assistance of speech.

"Where is your mom?" Mina asked.

Sara's eyes started to water, "Mommy's home." she sniffled.

"Why are you crying?" Michelle asked holding a tissue out.

"We don't know what happened to her." Tony said darkly.

"Two mean people did something and a sparkly thing came out of her." Sara sniffled.

"Pluto told us to put it in DB." Tony said holding out the robot thing.

The team looked concerned, the thought of whos kids where these went through their heads.

"How old are you?" Serena asked.

"Four." they said in unison.

* * *

Reeny ran up the Temple stairs. She looked around and spotted the twins. "There you are!" Reeny said in exasperation.

"Reeny." the original scouts said in unison.

Reeny ignored the girls, "Sahara, Anthony, you scared me. Do not walk into time like that, you could have gotten lost. Everyone is probably worried sick about you, even over this problem with your mother." Reeny pounded the twins with guilt.

"Reeny!" Serena scoulded. "They're fine, they are just scared for their mother."

"Sorry." Reeny said to the twins. "Now how much do you know?" Reeny asked the scouts.

"They come from the future, and their mother's star seed was just taken." Amy said.

"They didn't slip on who their mother is?" Reeny said slowly.

"NO!" the twins yelled at their sitter.

Reeny stuck her tounge out.

"What are we going to do now?" Haruka asked to no one in peticular.

"Arianna has a comunicator to Pluto." Sora spoke up.

They all looked at her in disbelife.

"What?" Ari looked confused.

"So do we." the twins smiled.

Ari sighed and took out her communicator that was just upgraded by Amy.

"Pluto?" she looked into the screen

Pluto appeared slightly fuzzy but clear enough to see who it was. She looked surprised and flustered when she saw Arianna on the other screen.

"We have a slight problem that you may be able to clear up. We have three kids from the future here, and two of them are really lost."

Sailor Pluto perked up, "You found them, thank the stars." Pluto said, sounding relived. "We have a bigger problem of our own, so could you tell Small Lady to stay with the twins?"

"Okay, but could you elaborate on the severity of the star seed missing from this person?" Ari asked, getting the attention of the other scouts.

"It's severe Ari," Pluto said, her worry face was on again and she bit her lip. "but I believe DB can keep the star seed safe. If anything happens in your time, please contact me."

"Alright Pluto." Ari said and signed off her communicator. "You three are stuck in this time until further notice." she said looking at the three kids from the future.

"What are we going to do?" Haruka asked, after Reeny put the twins to bed in one of the spare beds at Raye's.

"What do you mean?" Reeny asked. "The twins and I stay here until the crisis back home settles down."

"We have our own problems with bad things here." Mina said.

"I'm being hunted down for my 'source' by muderous beings so they could become imortal to rule the world and so forth." Ari said.

"Right, and now we have to protect two little kids from anything and everything while protecting Arianna from being killed." Raye said.

"We can take care of Ari." Cera said thinking of Sun's team.

"I have a feeling not, since Dean is not part of the team anymore." Aleisha said.

Reeny bit her lip, Dean married Arianna in the future, and he's the main protector of her. And in this time he's not protecting her and obviosly not with her. Great, now she has more work to do than keeping Queen Arianna's star seed and children safe.


	20. Chapter 19

Star caught up to Arianna at lunch and demanded what was going on.

"You are not who you are, and I'm still angry at you for leaving me with your stupid so called brother." Arianna growled.

"So you know I'm Dean's Guardian?" Star asked, now feeling relived that she didn't have to hide her secret anymore.

"Yes, and hope you know we found the rest of the warriors." Ari informed the cat/girl.

"Dean sort of mentioned that, but I couldn't get much out of him." Star said.

"Well he disowned himself from the duties of the Sailor Scouts." Arianna said.

Star looked very confused, then a look of worry crossed her face.

"Arianna." called a voice.

Ari and Star turned to face Reeny.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh hey Star." she smiled at the girl. "I came to visit my friend Melanie, and to tell you about the meeting at 7:00 at the temple."

Star took on the confused look once again.

"Mel? Neat, I wouldn't have known she was your friend, she's in the other class." Ari said and added: "I'll pass on the time to Cera."

Reeny nodded.

"Do I know you?" Star asked cocking her head to one side looking at a pink haired replica of Serena.

"Uh I guess not at this time." Reeny laughed.

Star scratched her head.

"Alright I'm going to go." Reeny waved to everyone.

"Who was that?" Star asked.

"A future friend who's looking after some cousins." Ari sat down with her lunch.

"Alright, but how come you dislike Dean so much?" Star said, trying to find a way to make the two like each other.

"He's cocky, arrogant, a back stabber, a confused being, and he hates me. Giving me reason to dislike him." Ari said listing qualities off her fingers.

"He's not cocky, a back-stabber, and he doesn't hate you." Star said back. "He's only confused because his life wasn't the greatest and he ran away from home and had no guidance until he found me."

Ari was out of words for a bit, "He wasn't in a life or death crisis at a young age was he?"

"He was on the streets for two years, I don't know you decide." Star said a white lie to make Ari's heart sore for Dean.

Ari growled lightly before leaving her food and went to find Cera.

* * *

Melanie showed Reeny where Arianna's locker was.

"Why do you want to set up Arianna with that new guy at the Crown?" Melanie asked Reeny as she watched the girl slip a note into Ari's locker.

"I just want to play match maker." Reeny laughed.

"Okay.." Mel said, "but they really don't seem to be each other's type."

"They are, well see ya later." Reeny said and ran out the door leaving Mel standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

Dean watched a girl with pink pointed odangos teaching two little kids how to play Sailor V. Some how those three look familiar to some people. The pink haired girl looked like Serena and the twins kind of looked like a younger version of Arianna. Oh well, the three have to be related somehow.

"Got stuck looking after your siblings?" Dean asked once he was behind the girl.

"Cousins." Reeny said.

"Da--" Reeny's hands covered the twins' mouths.

He looked down at the bright eyed twins.

"Cool... would you like some drinks?"

"Can we have milkshakes?" the twins asked Reeny.

"Fine." Reeny said, and ordered three milkshakes.

Serena walked in for her shift and walked up to Reeny and cousins.

"How are the munchkins?" Serena asked getting down to the twins level.

"Good, Aunt Serena." Sara said and started to laugh at her brother's chocolate moustache.

"Sahara, what did I say about calling everyone--" Reeny said but Sara interrupted her.

"Where did your moon go?" Sara asked curiously, pointing to her own forehead.

Serena sweat dropped.

"No talking about the moon or how anyone is related to you." Reeny said clamping her hand on the child's mouth. "Anyway Serena, could you give this note to Dean? Just don't tell him who it is from?"

"Okay..." Serena took the note from Reeny's free hand.

* * *

Arianna was looking through her closet in a panic. She was told in a note with a ticket attached, that the girls were going to a symphony.

"Michelle... anyone! I need help in wardrobe." Ari called from her room.

Hotaru came in and looked at the mess in her friend's room.

"Why do you need help?" she asked, picking up a green shirt.

"We're going to a symphony, and I thought looking nice was mandatory."

"True, but you don't have to go all out and wear a gown. How about this yellow shirt and the black skirt on your bed?" Hotaru said holding up a yellow peasant shirt.

"Alright, I'll try them on." Ari said.

"Who's 'we' anyway?" Hotaru asked through the door.

"I'm expecting the Serena and the others and maybe Reeny." Ari said before coming out to show her outfit.

"Okay." Hotaru said and looked at Ari. "I like it, it looks nice on you."

"I wonder who is going to look after the future twins while we're out." Ari said looking down at the skirt.

"I hope no one pawns them on us, no offense to them, but they are hand-fulls the way I see Reeny handling them."

"Who do you think they belong to?" Ari asked slyly.

"Whoever has yellow and red hair in their family." Hotaru said, "Which could be: Mina, Haruka, Aleisha and Adam, Dean, or yourself."

"I hope it's not Mina."

* * *

Dean sat in a seat at the symphony wondering where Serena was, she did invite him. Or was she a messenger and he was being set up on a blind date. This was so tacky. Serena had that Darien person...

The seats around him started to fill up and he looked around to see Arianna coming down an isle with an usher. He spotted the unmistakable hair of Serena's "cousin", the one with pink hair done up in what looks like Bunny ears. He sighed and settled down in his seat until Ari sat beside him.

"Hi." he said almost glumly since no other seats around him were free.

"Hi, have you seen Serena, Darien, or Reeny around?" Arianna asked, feeling dupped again.

"I think I saw Reeny over--" Dean looked around and couldn't see that pink haired girl anywhere. 'Creepy.' "I don't know anymore."

"Do you feel slight daja vu again?" Arianna said irritably.

"Oh like the time at the restaurant? Yes." Dean said, looking disgruntled.

"Well at least you didn't have to pay for anything." Ari laughed lightly.

"Yeah, who ever thought about this was kind enough." Dean said with no humor.

"Does this music remind you of fighting daemons." Ari asked listening to the battle sounding music.

"Yeah." Dean said wistfully.

"Are you going to rejoin the sailors," Ari said calmly, "or are you going to try being normal?"

"I don't know yet." Dean sighed. "Star is giving me the silent treatment, and well what is there to go back to if I stay a sailor scout?"

"The gratitude of the world being a safer place. Also a future with true-forever friends." she looked at Dean with sincerity. "Anyway, what is there for you if you don't stay a sailor scout?" Ari asked remembering what Star had said.

"My family and friends in America." Dean said looking back at Ari. "I only came here for school and Star-dust insisted that this was a good place to be found by the Sun child. Which is you."

"So you still have family?" Ari asked tuning out the beautiful music.

"Of course. Don't you?"

Ari looked fairly angry about what Star had said but calmed down enough to answer, "They were in England before I was taken, and I haven't checked on them since. So I don't know."

"What!" Dean took her chin to make her look at him. "You don't know if you have a family anymore?"

"The Sailor Scouts and Sora are my family now." Ari said averting her eyes from his.

Dean was speechless, he turned in his seat and didn't speak for the rest of the show. Giving both of them time to think.

* * *

"When is Reeny coming home?" Tony asked Raye, watching her make them a snack.

"Around eight." Raye said.

"When's that?" Sahara asked looking at a clock.

"One hour."

"Is an hour long?" Sahara asked.

"Sometimes." Raye said slowly getting annoyed by the questions.

"Once our mommy and daddy had to wait an hour for an appointment in Crystal Tokyo and they had to stay there until earth was half way through it's axis spin." Sara said.

"How is half an earth cycle one hour?" Raye asked.

"We have a miniature solar system in our dinning room and all the planets are in the same place as the ones around the sun. They spin the same too, so we just count how many times they spin and that's how many hours they have." Tony explained happily.

"Oh! One spin on the axis is a day not an hour." Raye said, now partly understanding why they thought an hour was long.

"Hermione was wrong!" Tony gasped.

Sahara stomped her foot, "I knew she was wrong, she thinks she knows everything."

Raye looked at the kids nervously, "What did Reeny talk to you guys about before she left?"

"Don't talk about the future?" the Twins said together like it was memorized. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Raye sighed and patted Sara on the head. "Now let's get ready for bed."

* * *

"Do you want a ride home?" Dean asked Ari as she walked into the parking lot.

"Haruka is suppose to pick me up." Ari said.

"I'll let him, if he drops you off right away." Haruka smiled from behind Ari.

"Okay." Dean said giving his arm to Ari.

"Great. I have some late night errands to run anyway." Haruka said jumping into her sports car, Reeny climbing in stealthily behind her.

"Alright, see you soon." Ari waved Ruka off.

"Coming my lady?" Dean asked, his arm still being held out.

Ari stared back and held her tongue from telling him off, "Of course, fine sir." Arianna took his offered arm and kicked herself mentally for keeping with the bet and using her princess lessons.

"You know," Ari said as they drove in the dusk, "Stary told me you ran away from your family forever. That's the only reason I was rude after you asked me about if I had family."

"Stary exaggerates," Dean sighed. "I don't know why, but she does. It's like it's her teenage rebellion."

"Yeah, she's like my most immature friend." Arianna laughed.

"She can be mature sometimes, like giving me lessons on fighting and daemons. She likes telling stories about when we were part of the Silver Mellinium."

"Sora is still kind of keeping that under wraps. She never tells me about my mother, about you four, any of the other sailor soldiers. She only hints about what is to come. I am also very sure that she is still scared of what her and evil Sailor Galaxia did." Ari sighed and looked at the neon signs they were passing.

"Well the past doesn't matter anymore, you are creating a future and that's what matters." Dean said suddenly.

"When did you belive in that? Coming from the person who gets scared when I unleash my fire power." Arianna inquired looking at him critically.

"Always, I just never always liked you." Dean chuckled.

"Oh well then--" Ari said as they pulled onto the curb in front of the apartment. Dean bent down and kissed Arianna on the cheek, making her stop her sarcastic comment.

"Tell Reeny this was a good plan." he smiled and opened Ari's door for her.

Ari blushed bright red before getting out of the car and squeaked an "Okay" and "bye". Once she was inside the apartment she found the closest seat and slid into it.

* * *

"How was everything?" Michelle asked looking at the slightly upside down girl.

"Wonderful." Ari breathed out.

"Even though you spent the evening with Dean?" Hotaru asked sitting near the princess of light.

"Fortunately yes." Arianna smiled.

* * *

"I know this is dangerous, but we will all have to split up for this job." Alex said.

"We must disobey the sovereign if we are to fulfill his wishes." Alexis said.

"We now have both the Light's star seeds in the same time." Alex said.

"So it will be easier to find at least one." Alexis said.

"Stop! Your conversations are getting annoying." yelled Victor.

"What?" they said in unison like they had no clue what was going on.

"Just ignore that they are two people." Lindsay whispered.

"I just remembered something." Vanessa purred to the group. "Arianna has a dance performance next week. That time would be a great time to attack her, she'll pour all her energy and concentration into what she is doing. She will not think of anything else if we keep hidden until that night."

"A perfect example of how we're going to disobey the Sovereign." Alex said.

"Oh, I recommend that someone none of the sailor scouts have seen before attack this Arianna." Ty said, laughing inwardly at his recent vision of Vanessa and Victor being slaughtered by the Sailor Scouts at the dance thing.

"I'll go!" Lindsay said.

"Me too." Alex and Alexis said.

"Why do you recommend this?" Darius asked Ty.

"My vision had some unfortunate event happen, I didn't want it to come true." Ty said.

"Alright, but how come you have this new power and we don't?" Victor asked.

"I don't know, but it's pretty cool." Ty said in a smart-ass way.

"Whatever. Lin, Alexs, go stalk Arianna in cognito." Darius commanded the three.

The twins smiled and followed Lindsay.

* * *

Hotaru, Reeny, and the twins sat and watched Arianna at dance practice. The twins were laughing and screaming getting into the excitement their future mother was giving off.

Once Ari got out of her spin move, she skipped over to Reeny, "Dean said to say that your plan worked." she smiled then walked off to find Star to apologize.

As Dean walked in on the practice to watch the last bit, The Alexs and Lindsay walked by the window.

"Dean!" Stary screamed from the middle of the floor. "Ari and me are friends again!" she smiled.

"Great, because you'll be seeing her a lot more often." Dean called back, making Arianna blush.

Stary giggled her green eyes shinning brightly.

Reeny and Hotaru high fived each other.

"So you guys want to go out for a snack?" Dean offered everyone. "My apology for being a horrible friend."

"Yeah!" Stary dashed out the door with her duffel-bag.

The seven sat around a fountain eating ice cream. Not soon after they sat down the twins were full of ice cream.

Reeny sighed, "Come on let's get some napkins." Reeny put her cone and the twins' in the holder before going back to the vender.

Dean watched them leave, the floating cat head following them.

"Why do I have a sneaking feeling they're special too?" he asked the girls.

"Because they are." Hotaru said.

"They're from the future." Ari said like it was obvious.

"Really?" Dean said, looking at the electronic head.

"How come that head kind of looks like me?" Star asked.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

Stary looked around before turning into her guardian self. "I'm a cat, and I have an insignia like the one on the ball-type-thing."

Hotaru's eyes went wide.

"Stary," Sara screamed and went to pick up the cat. "you changed! I like when you are like this."

"So you know about my shape shifting pendant?" Star Dust asked the girl.

She nodded happily in response.

"Yeah, when I'm not around to baby-sit, they call on you. Apparently you are very entertaining." Reeny laughed.

"This is just strange." Dean shook his head.


	21. Chapter 20

Serena and the girls filled the back benches to watch the dance performance. Raye and the twins didn't notice Vanessa, Victor, and the Alexs walk in and sit near the front.

"I wonder if this is where mom learned to dance?" Sara asked herself and Reeny.

Mina looked up, before looking between the twins, girls, and Arianna wondering if anyone else heard the child slip up. Mina relaxed when she heard the upbeat hip/hop music the dance group was doing a routine on.

"We're attacking when the song is done." Vanessa said to everyone.

The three nodded in agreement.

As the girls were using their finally moves, Tony opened his mouth.

"Hey Reeny that girl has the same hair style as--" he started, before his sister screamed, then burst into tears.

Vanessa and Victor sighed, but the Alexs took no time and transformed into Gem and Mione the blue and red monsters.

The crowd screamed and tried to run away, but Vanessa used all of the spheres made by Roxna to stop the panicked people.

The Sailor Scouts were transforming when Arianna was hit with the gun they used on Neo Queen Arianna. Mione grabbed the star seed and blinked out with the rest. The crowd was still in the spheres being drained of their energy, and Reeny and the twins were hiding under the bleachers. The scouts couldn't even say their speeches because they were too speechless from what just happened.

* * *

King Darien, trying to control Queen Arianna's life gasp as he watched her fade away.

"No!" he screamed.

King Dean ran into the room from the hallway to see his wife and mother of his children fade away in his friend's arms. "Gods no!" he screamed and ran to her fading side.

He looked up searching for something in the Earth Protector's pale face. All he could find was a lost soul.

* * *

"Guys!" Star cried out to the group, holding Arianna's already fading body.

"No!" Courage cried.

"Arianna." the others cried out.

Reeny tried to hold the twins back while calling Sailor Pluto with DB but they got away. Serena and Mercury saw the kids run to their fallen friend and grabbed them trying to hid them from the scene. Soon Mercury and Sailor Moon weren't holding onto the twins anymore, they disappeared.

"What can we do?" Sailor Yang asked everyone ringing her gloved hands.

Everyone looked hopeless, except Star Dust who was searching her mind for something.

"Lend her your powers." she said. "She'll be a ghost without her star seed but at least she'll be with us."

"How could we do this?" Nemesis asked.

"Just accept your powers to her, belive in her." Sailor Moon whispered, tears brimming around her eyes.

The four nodded and closed their eyes. Their auras of purple, yellow, black, and white, glowed about them, their coloured lights flowed into their fallen leader. Sara and Tony soon came back as translucent shadows, and were able to be held. Arianna became solid but had a far away look in her eyes. Everyone sighed, the unknown sailors were in normal clothes and looked exhausted.

Arianna just sat up and looked at everyone blankly. The twins were bawling their eyes out.

"Guys." Cera gasped out. "The people, they're still trapped."

The scouts looked around, Uranus's grey face brightened slightly before slicing open all the spheres with the help of Tuxedo Mask's roses.

* * *

"Good job." the Sovereign smiled at what was left of his group looking at the Light's star seed.

The group murmured thank-yous before looking expectantly at their leader.

"You'll all be rewarded for your help." he smirked before blowing up all the witches into dust, their star seeds floating where they were just standing. He released the rest of the seeds from their jars, and ate all the seeds that were before him leaving the Light's for the last.

He transformed into a huge blue dragon, and laughed evilly before going out to destroy Tokyo and take over the world.

* * *

The scouts ran out of the building, Mini Moon joining the group and looked out at the damage being bestowed to the city.

"This doesn't look good guys." Jupiter said, surveying the damage the blue dragon was making.

"Yeah I would say that," Star Dust said from behind Tuxedo Mask. "though I'm hoping that is not the king of the zodiac..."

"Zodiac King?" Saturn asked, looking at Star.

"Husband to Cassandra, turned evil and controlled half the kingdom." Star said looking nervously at the dragon circling the city.

"That doesn't help much." Venus said.

"And how are we getting him down here?" Mars asked. "Our powers can't get up that high."

"Well can't Sailor Moon or don't those wings work?" Star asked slowly coming from behind Tuxedo Mask looking at Sailor Moon.

"These?" Sailor Moon looked at her wings. "They're not built for altitude."

"Isn't this just dandy?"

"Hey Dragon!" Mini Moon called up to the skies. "Get down here, we want a fair fight."

The Sovereign growled and swooped over the Sailor Scouts. The scouts held their ground.

"Do you think 'Sailor Transportation' will work?" Venus asked.

"Right!" Jupiter said.

The scouts gathered into a circle and started to call out their power.

"Wait!" a woman called out through the chaos.

"What you're going to do won't work!" another woman's voice yelled.

Sailor Pluto and Sora ran up to the scouts.

"He's emortal now, he's taken Ari's Star Seed. Your attack won't work on him." Sora said, with anger in her voice.

"Well then what are we suppose to do?" Uranus asked now getting impatient.

"I don't know, it would have been great if we still had the Phoenix." Sora sighed, feeling like her work has gone down the drain.

"What?" the scouts cried out confused, feeling helpless.

"Phoenix, birth right of the royal people of Nemesis." Sora growled. "And by the time Galaxia comes, I suppose our future will be finished."

"Why Galaxia? Arianna is still here..." Tuxedo Mask said, not too sure if Ari was fit to fight.

"What do you mean?" Sora said, her growl was less intense.

"Nemesis and the others gave their power to Arianna so she could live until we get her seed back." Sailor Moon explained.

"That's what it was?" Pluto sounded kind of relieved. "There was a huge positive shift in the time stream, I was wondering what had happened."

The scouts didn't look that much better off.

"So Arianna is alive?" Sora asked.

They nodded and the dog ran toward the building where Arianna was.

"Some of us should try to hold off the dragon, while the others try and help Sora." Pluto told everyone.

Uranus, Venus, Mercury, Star Dust, and Tuxedo Mask went back into the building. The five ran into the building to see the young twins still crying, holding onto Arianna. As they neared the scene they heard what the Twins were crying, 'Mommy, don't leave!' They looked at each other before going in to try and help.

"Is it worse than we thought?" Mercury asked.

"She's not responding." Sora growled.

DB started to glow, before it broke apart to revealed another star seed. Then it put itself together again. The seed floated to Arianna and hovered in front of her chest.

Everyone gasped, the twins backed off.

An identical shadow form of Arianna was kneeling in front of her and it whispered with a smile, "Let our light shine."

The seed shone brighter, and Arianna's pendant floated in between the two. The seed was absorbed into the crystal and an explosion of fire enveloped the half dead 15 year old. She was now the fire, and you could still tell who she was.

Everyone's eyes grew twice their normal size.

"She's on fire!" Uranus cried out.

"She's the Phoenix." Sora said solemnly.

Arianna, now the Phoenix walked out of the building and saw the dragon. The rest of the scouts stared at their friend who was engulfed in fire.

"Phoenix!" she cried out, her voice almost unearthly.

A huge fire bird was burning a hole in the concrete. It took off to the sky to meet the huge blue dragon.

"Back off from Earth." it said angrily, it's voice echoing into the air.

The dragon started to laugh manically.

"I'm am the Phoenix, I protect the innocence and strength of a planet. You have desecrated this world, and my heart." it screamed, sending chills down the spines of those who were listening. "Now I warn you again, back off from Earth or else."

"You have nothing against me!" the dragon growled.

The fire bird squawked before flying higher and then diving at the dragon.

The scouts below watched helplessly but with hope at the fight above them.

The fight was heard almost half way across the world, with the legendary creatures growling and attacking each other. Fire and ice were being exchanged destroying the city. Soon Phoenix was obviously tiring out, it's flame not as red and it wasn't flying as high. When the Phoenix crashed to the ground finally and the dragon came down on top to kill her. Sailor Moon couldn't take it anymore and took out her tial and asked the scouts to attack the monster together. The attack just brought sparks upon the dragon. Sailor Moon screamed as Phoenix's light was fading out, and Arianna was in plain sight.

"Guys!" Sailor Moon yelled to the others. "we have to do something!"

"Let's also give our powers to her." Saturn offered, flinching as the dragon was trying to get to the 'heart' of the bird.

The sailor scouts' glowed their respective auras before part of their magic flowed into the fire bird. The bird's flame intensified to a white glow, and it's eyes glowed a dangerous red. It yelled, and flipped the dragon off it's breast. The bird flew high into the sky before throwing massive fire balls at the blue dragon who screamed in agony when he got hit. The bird flew down and caught it in it's white hot talons, and brought it up into the sky. It squeezed it's talons until dark light exploded from the dragon, it screamed in agony but the Phoenix's song over wrote the scream of pain. White light joined the dark, the lights were so bright the people on the ground had to cover their eyes. Soon there was an explosion of true white light and the dragon dissipated leaving behind 12 shinney lights and a small girl. They came back to earth fast, and the sailor scouts ran to where they thought Arianna might land.

Arianna landed in a pile of rubble protected by 12 star seeds, including her own.

"Is she alright?" Venus asked.

Tuxedo picked her up to carry her to a better place, but 11 of the stars' Sailor shadows awakened.

"Wow, what happened?" Sailor Aquarius, Arial, asked everyone.

"How about, where are we?" Sailor Taurus, Ty, over wrote Arial.

"Oh my word! You guys are the Milkyway Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Libra, Lindsay, squealed.

"So we're on Earth? But were we not on Planet Z?" Sailor Scorpio, Stephan, said.

"I don't remember." Sailor Cancer, Caleb, said.

"Oh no! Is she dead?" Sailor Geminis, Alexis and Alexandria, asked Tuxedo Mask together who was still holding Arianna.

The solar sailor scouts were lost for words.

"You don't remember anything?" Pluto asked.

"Because you were the ones who helped make this mess." Uranus accused.

"No." Darius, Sailor Aries, said. "How... how could we?"

"Yeah like our powers aren't..." Libra started until she took a good look at her friends and saw right through them. She screamed.

"What!" Sailor Virgo, Victor, screamed back at her.

"We're dead." she said, feeling very woozy.

"Huh, so we are." Cancer said, looking down at himself.

"Well we're going to be dead for a while so let's just help out Sailor Moon." Sailor Sagittarius, Sashi, said.

They all nodded.

"So what do you need?" Aries, the leader of the group asked the Solar Sailor Scouts.

"Her star seed." Moon choked out.

Vanessa, Sailor Leo, turned around and found the seed floating behind them and took it. She handed it to Sailor Moon who slid it back into Arianna. Another bright light shone around her and the scouts' powers exited her and again Neo Queen Arianna was standing in front of everyone.

"Well now that The Phoenix has awaken, I guess my job is done. But I have one more thing, Sailors of the Zodiac I'd like to give you another chance at life. Since I am related to Sailor Galaxia I am able to send Star Seeds back to where they belong, so what do you say?"

"Oh could you!" Sailor Pisces, Patrick, asked almost jumping for joy.

"Yes, now I just want to find my twins. I know they were protecting me from Evil." Queen Arianna said, and walked quickly through the rubble to where her children waited nervously.

All the scouts followed her.

"Ari?" Cera asked looking up at the look-a-like with long red blond hair.

"Mommy!" the young twins screamed, and ran to the shadow of their mom. "We missed you so much."

"I know." the shadow said with a slight smile.

Once Dean saw Tuxedo Mask carrying Ari, he went up to take her from him.

"I will now grant your wish," Queen Arianna said, turning to everyone, "then we may all go home." Once again the bright pure light flashed, and only one star seed remained.

Pluto pressed DB's nose and it once again sealed the queen's star seed. Arianna started to wake up in Dean's arms, and almost panicked.

"What happened?" she looked around at the half beaten sailor scouts.

"It's okay, don't worry." Sailor Moon said as nicely as possible.

Dean kissed her forehead as she looked up to see his eyes were brimmed with tears.

"I missed another fight didn't I?" Ari said with a small laugh looking at Pluto. Pluto just laughed with tears and came over to hug the child.

"Well we better get going." Pluto said, holding onto the twins' hands. "Reeny are you staying for a bit longer?"

Reeny looked over the exhausted Sailor Scouts. "Yeah, I think I'll stay."

"Bye!" the young twins yelled at the others waving their hands wildly.

"Bye." Reeny smiled hugging each of the twins. "See ya in the future."

Everyone waved off Pluto, Sara and Tony as they left back for the time gates with D.B.

"So, what did happen?" Arianna asked after everyone detransformed.

"You don't want to know." Mina sighed, wanting to go to bed.

"But you now can turn into the protector of Nemesis, The Phoenix." Sora smiled.

"Really!" Ari smiled brightly. "but I still missed everything."

"Not really, Ari, it was just a lot of white light from where we sat." Cera said.

"Yeah, we didn't see much detail of the fight because of that." Raye said.

"And you didn't miss anything, you were the fight." Lita said squeezing Ari's shoulders.

"But, but I missed it." Ari pouted and sat in Dean's lap.

"It's okay Ari, you'll be alive and conscious for the next fight." Aleisha said.

"Leisha!" Adam gave her a death glare.

"Well anyway, does this mean the big bads are done coming and we can go home?" Aleisha asked.

"Of course you can go home," Serena said, "but I have a feeling we're not done with the evils in the universe."

"Well then, when we graduate from high school, we're moving here." Aleisha said, ignoring her brother's complaining.

Arianna smiled tiredly as well as everyone else.

"Let's go home." Serena said, picking herself up.

"Fine but when I wake up could someone please tell me the details of the fight?" Ari asked, holding onto Dean for balance.

"Sure." Dean said as he held her up until she was steady on her feet.

"Alright, be sure to e-mail us some time." Leisha said and hugged everyone good-bye. Adam got up and shook everyone's hand and left with his sister.

* * *

Arianna was having a rough sleep once she got to Michelle and Haruka's apartment. She tossed and turned as her memory replayed the fight what happened just less than an hour ago. Right before she turned into the Phoenix, she was staring at two women who looked very similar to herself. One had blue eyes with red hair and blond tips, the other woman had bright green eyes with blond hair and red tips. Both were wearing the same coloured dress but the one with green eyes had long flowy sleeves, than the other with short slit-ed sleeves. The blue eyed look-a-like smiled while the other one whispered "Let our light shine." and she changed into the Phoenix. She felt surges of power as she battled the dragon, and when her life source finally gave out she was being protected by a man surrounded by a yellow light. He held onto her as she descended, and whispered encouragements to keep her life shimmering. When her dream self woke up her real-self woke up with it, only to see the rising sun's rays in her eyes. The same feeling and picture of a safe golden kingdom came to mind. She snuggled further into her covers and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

(Author's note): so this is the end... I guess. hee... I'm never sure how to end stories. I'm thinking on doing another sequel story. If anyone is interested in me posting that or somehow finish the Fanfic better... please tell me, thanks. 


End file.
